Angelus lacrimis
by RosasRojas
Summary: Su rostro aún tenía escasos rasgos infantiles. Sus ojos jade irradiaban suma inocencia. Su cuerpo con esas delicadas y exquisitas curvas se apreciaba aún más con la pequeña y sugerente ropa. Era hermosa, pero no era más que una prostituta. O eso creia.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_**Resumen**__: Su rostro aún tenía escasos rasgos infantiles. Sus ojos jade irradiaban suma inocencia. Su cuerpo con esas delicadas y exquisitas curvas se apreciaba aún más con la pequeña y sugerente ropa. Era hermosa, pero no era más que una prostituta._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Angelus lacrimis**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Decisiones"<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e concentró únicamente en su trabajo repitiéndose a si misma que lo que hacía aunque no era lo correcto era necesario y haciendo oídos sordos a esas palabras obscenas y vulgares que los hombres a su alrededor le decían siguió caminando hacia la barra con una bandeja en las manos, evitando por todos los medios observar a los lados e ignorando las miradas lascivas.

De repente sintió una palmada en su glúteo derecho y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Sus manos temblaron y la bandeja cayo de estas.

Se agacho con dificultad debido a los tacones de 8 cm. y recogió lentamente los trozos de vidrio a los lados de la bandeja.

Los botellas de cerveza se había quebrado y un par de vasos también, algo que muy seguramente bajarían de su sueldo.

.

Cuando por fin termino esa labor agarro las orillas de la bandeja y se propuso a levantarse, observo la barra a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de donde estaba y nuevamente emprendió camino hacia ella hasta que de pronto sintió como otra mano grande y áspera agarraba su glúteo nuevamente, y lo apretaba.

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y se apartó rápidamente de aquel asqueroso contacto mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Acelero el paso y cuando por fin llego a su destino, dejo la bandeja sobre la barra y rápidamente se dirigió hacia un pasillo a su derecha.

.

Ignoro los repugnantes gemidos que se escuchaban conforme avanzaba por el pasillo y cuando finalmente llego a los camerinos, abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro cerrando a su espalda.

Tapo con sus manos su rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar continuamente de sus ojos jade.

Un par de sollozos salieron de sus labios y a duras penas logro controlarlos.

No podía permitir que la escucharan llorar.

.

Seco sus húmedas mejillas y empezó a restregar sus manos contra sus brazos queriendo borrar con ello esas osadas y sucias manos que la tocaron más de una vez esa noche.

Un escozor empezó a producirse nuevamente en sus ojos y estos se humedecieron.

Se sentía sucia.

Se sentía asquerosa.

.

Seco rápidamente sus mejillas cuando unos tacones empezaron a resonar en el pasillo.

Se acercó apresuradamente a uno de los tocadores. Agarro una pequeña toalla y empezó a limpiar los rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente y una pelirroja exuberante con un cuerpo voluptuoso que se ceñía perfectamente con el corto vestido negro que portaba se acercó a ella.

-**Quebraste otra vez las botellas y los vasos**.- expecto con enojo mientras ponía las manos en su cadera.

-**Fue… fue un accidente**.- se justificó ella con la cabeza gacha.

-**Siempre es un maldito accidente contigo… joder levanta la cabeza cuando te estoy hablando**.- le exigió molesta haciéndola sobresaltar.

Sakura levanto la cabeza con lentitud y sus ojos levemente cristalizados se fijaron en los rojos de la mujer. Esta suspiro.

-**Lo siento**.- le susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando con ello reprimir sus ganas de llorar.

-**Te lo descontare de tu sueldo y espero que no vuelva a pasar**.- dijo Tayuya más calmada.

No podía evitar que esa niña siempre le encogiera el corazón, era tan inocente e ingenua y aun le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Suspiro nuevamente y se encamino hacia la salida.

.

Se detuvo en esta y dirigio su mirada a Sakura.

-**Ya termino tu turno**.- le dijo seriamente y la chica asintió**-. Y Sakura… feliz cumpleaños**.- añadió antes de retomar camino.

La pelirrosa se quedó con la mirada perdida en la puerta.

Una vaga sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Tayuyá no era una mala persona, ella le dio trabajo aun siendo menor de edad. Lo necesitaba y ella lo comprendió.

.

Se miró en el espejo y toda sonrisa se borró súbitamente de su rostro.

Las ropas que obligatoriamente debía ponerse eran vulgares y no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

En ese momento llevaba una camisa de botones, abierta desde el final del busto y un pequeño short que apenas llegaba a un quinto del largo de su muslo.

Nuevamente esa sensación de sentirse sucia la envolvió y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Se dirigió rápidamente a los casilleros y abrió el suyo. Saco su ropa y se encamino a unos de los baños que se encontraban en la habitación.

.

.

Salió finalmente cambiada. Se dirigió a uno de los tocadores y dejo la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre este.

Se miró en el espejo.

Su rostro no tenía ningún maquillaje, pues había convencido a Tayuya de que le permitiera no usarlo, nunca le había gustado, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba realmente.

Tenia los ojos levemente hinchados.

Agarro un corrector y lo coloco sobre estos, lo esparció con sus dedos y luego de un momento observo satisfecha su reflejo.

Ya no tenía ningún indicio de haber llorado a excepción del rojo de sus ojos, pero como siempre podría culpar al cansancio.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro y lentamente abrió la puerta de su casa.

Observo la estancia apenas vislumbrada por la escasa luz que entraba a través de las ventanas.

Todo estaba en silencio, seguramente todos estarían dormidos.

Se acercó a una pequeña mesita en una de las esquinas y prendió la lámpara sobre esta. El lugar se ilumino.

Observo su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en uno de los sofás. Su madre estaba ahí, dormía en posición fetal, seguramente se había quedado esperándola como tantas veces, no importaba que le dijera que no lo hiciese, ella nunca le hacía caso.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó frente a este. La miro fijamente.

Ya empezaban a formarse pequeñas arrugas bajo sus ojos demostrando lo avanzada que era su edad, pero no por ello dejaba de ser muy linda.

Su cabello era de un rosa mucho más oscuro que el suyo, siempre fue muy abundante, pero últimamente se caía mucho.

Sus ojos en ese momento cerrados eran café claro muy bonitos.

Su piel era blanca aunque en los últimos meses había tomado un color pálido enfermizo, debido a la enfermedad que padecía.

.

Suspiro, a su madre le habían diagnosticado un tumor en el cerebro luego de que su padre falleciera.

Fue un golpe muy duro para ella.

La posibilidad de perder a su madre luego de a su padre era algo muy doloroso y al ser la hermana mayor entre tres era aún más difícil.

Su madre dejo de trabajar.

Su estado no se lo permitía.

Con el seguro de vida de su padre lograban mantener la casa, pero siempre había problemas.

Las deudas empezaron a acumularse y es por eso que había decidido buscar un trabajo, pero al ser menor de edad fue algo que no encontró.

.

Su vecina era una buena persona, pero era una prostituta.

La desesperación la llevo a tomar la decisión de presentarse en el lugar en que ella trabajaba y con la ayuda de Temari fue algo que se le facilito, aun recordaba la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar.

El olor a alcohol le había mareado.

Las miradas libidinosas le habían cohibido y resultado asquerosa.

Conoció a Tayuya y le explico su problema. La pelirroja la dejo trabajar ahí, pero solamente como una "_mesera_" ya que al ser menor de edad podría producir problemas.

La situación en su casa por un tiempo se estabilizo.

El salario que ganaba era considerable y ella notaba la carga que le había sacado a su madre de encima, aunque esta no sabía que trabajaba en un _**burdel**_.

Todo cambio hacia una semana.

Cuando fueron al doctor y este les dijo que la enfermedad empeoraba. Les receto unas medicinas muy costosas.

Su madre le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Mentía.

Ella sabía que no era así y es por eso que había tomado esa decisión. Ese día cumplía dieciocho años de edad y aunque lo que pensaba fuera tan asqueroso y repugnante debía hacerlo, le pediría a Tayuya que le diera un trabajo de _prostituta_.

.

.

Suspiro y limpio sus húmedas mejillas, puso una mano en el hombro de su madre y la movió levemente. Los ojos café de la mujer se abrieron lentamente y se fijaron en los suyos.

-**Sakura**.- musito la mujer con voz somnolienta, restregando con sus dedos su ojo izquierda.

-**Hola mamá.**- dijo ella suavemente acariciándole el cabello.

**-¿Qué hora es?**- pregunto la señora.

-**Ya casi serán las 12 de la noche**.- le dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-** pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-**La señora Chiyo se puso muy mal, tenía fiebre entonces tuve que quedarme un poco más**.- mintió mientras le sonreí-. **Es tarde… tienes que descansar**.- le dijo mientras se levantaba. La agarro del brazo y le ayudo a ponerse en pie, luego se encamino con ella hacia la habitación que compartían.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**oco suavemente y entro a la estancia, con cierto nerviosismo observo su alrededor hasta localizar a la pelirroja acostada sobre una cama.

-**Tayuya**.- llamo y la mujer levanto la mirada hacia ella.

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-** pregunto esta con el ceño fruncido. La pelirrosa trago con dificultad y suspiro.

-**Yo… bueno… es que… quería pedirte algo**.- balbuceo nerviosamente.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** dijo la pelirroja sentadose en la cama, la observo con atención.

-**Quería saber… yo quería… es que…**.-murmuro.

-**Habla de una vez**.- le dijo secamente.

-**Es que que-ría… quería saber si me puedes dar… trabajo de pros- pros-ti-tuta**.- dijo con dificultad. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Pronunciar esas palabras posiblemente era lo más duro y costoso que había hecho en su vida.

La pelirroja alzo una ceja incrédula.

**-¿Qué?… tú no puedes**.- dijo seriamente.

-**Lo necesito**.- susurro.

-**Mira… sé que tu situación es complicada… créeme que lo comprendo, pero no tienes que hacer esto**.- dijo levantándose de la cama. Se acercó a ella.

-**Lo necesito… necesito más dinero y esa es la única forma de obtenerlo**.- dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. La pelirroja suspiro.

-**Estás segura… te puedes arrepentir después, créeme que lo harás**.- le dijo y Sakura empezó a sollozar.

-**No tengo opción… necesito ese trabajo Tayuya… por favor**.- pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-**Estas cometiendo un error**.- le dijo severamente.

-**No… no… yo… yo lo necesito**.- dijo con voz quebrada. Convenciéndose más a si misma que la decisión que tomaba era la correcta. Tayuya desistió. No podría convencerla. Lo sabía.

-**Está bien… si es lo que decidiste te daré ese trabajo**.- le dijo seriamente. La ojijade le sonrió.

-**Gracias**.- susurro tratando por todos los medios de no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-**Ven**.- le dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano. Sakura la cogió con cierta duda y la ojirroja se encamino con ella hacia la cama. Ambas se sentaron.

-**Hay tres reglas que tienes que cumplir, romperlas podría ser un error**.- le dijo y Sakura asintió.

-**La primera regla será… que debes hacer todo lo que el cliente te pida, muchas veces serán cosas tan repugnantes que querrás dejar todo esto, te lo advierto Sakura… no quiero que cometas este error**.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. La pelirrosa volvió a asentir.

**-¿La segunda regla?-** pregunto seriamente con un nudo en la garganta. Tayuya suspiro. No habría manera de convencerla.

-**La segunda regla que debes cumplir es… nunca decir tu nombre, un nombre te será asignado, todos te llamaran por él y si algún cliente te pregunta tu verdadero nombre no debes decírselo pase lo que pase.**- le advirtió.

-**Y la tercera y última regla… es la más importante… nunca te enamores de tu cliente, ese podría llegar a ser el peor error que podrías cometer en tu vida**.- explico y luego suspiro ruidosamente. Observo a Sakura a los ojos.

-**Debo hacerte una pregunta**.- le dijo.

**-¿Cuál?-** pregunto la ojijade.

**-¿Eres virgen?**- interrogo con seriedad. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron levemente y ladeo el rostro hacia un lado mientras asentía.

-**Está bien… empezaras hoy**.- le dijo y Sakura asintió con dificultad. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Se encamino por un pasillo mientras las lágrimas que antes retuvo bajaban por libertad de sus ojos jade.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e miró por última vez frente al espejo.

Estaba lista.

Pronto la llamarían.

Tayuyá le había facilitado de alguna manera el trabajo. Bailaría en el tubo y se iría con quien la solicitara.

Sentía el estomago revuelto y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo, pero debía hacerlo.

Su madre necesitaba esas pastillas y no importaba que vender su cuerpo fuera la manera de conseguir ese dinero, no podía permitir que su madre muriera.

.

-**Sakura… es tu turno**.- dijo Temari entrando al camerino.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y limpio las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. Respiro profundamente y ya lista volteo hacia la rubia, esta extendió sus brazos frente a ella.

Hizo todo lo posible por no llorar y se le acercó para abrazarla con fuerza.

-**Tranquila niña… todo estará bien**.- dijo tratando de calmarla y quiso creerle, pero ella sabía que nada estaría bien.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Temari la apretó más contra ella.

-**Tranquila… mañana todo será mejor**.- le dijo acariciándole el pelo. Sakura sonrió. Esas palabras por alguna razón la tranquilizaron, pero lo más triste es que no por ello dejaban de ser una mentira.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro al lugar y observo su alrededor.

El sitio ciertamente no era como lo imagino, no, él imagino un lugar de mala muerte con personas fornicándose por todas partes, pero no podían culparlo, después de todo, eso era un burdel. Suspiro.

Nunca había ido a un lugar como ese. Nunca lo necesito.

Las mujeres siempre venían a él.

_¿Por qué se encontraba allí entonces? _

Sencillo.

Porque su estupido amigo prácticamente lo llevo a arrastras hacia ese lugar.

.

Trato de localizar al cabeza hueca del dobe y no fue difícil encontrarlo, no solo por su alborotada cabellera dorada sino también porque este prácticamente saltaba sobre una de las mujeres que bailaba en un tubo, mientras en su mano sostenía un fajo de billetes que esperaba poner en la pequeña tanga que la chica portaba.

Negó con la cabeza, si Hinata, la novia de Naruto, se daba cuenta de que el rubio estaba ahí, seguramente cortaría su relacion y aunque ese fuera un acto digno de ver, no sería él el que se lo dijera, no por lealtad sino simplemente porque él seria el que tendría que aguantar a Naruto llorando como una pequeña.

Se encamino hacia la barra de tragos. Necesitaba algo fuerte que despejara su cabeza.

Esa fue la razón principal por la que acompaño a Naruto.

Quería despejarse, dejar de pensar en el arduo trabajo de la empresa que manejaba con su hermano.

.

-**Dame un whisky doble**.- le dijo al barman mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas. El joven rápidamente le sirvió el trago y él lo agarro entre su mano.

Observo fijamente el líquido bronce y lo dirigió a su boca, de un solo trago lo tomo y sintió como aquello le tranquilizaba.

Puso el vaso ya vacío frente al chico.

-**Dame otro**.- ordeno con sequedad y el muchacho rápidamente se lo sirvió. Le dio un sorbo al contenido del vaso y lo trago lentamente, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia enfrente.

Observo su alrededor. La música resonaba fuertemente. Algunas mujeres bailaban en el tubo. Otras seducían a los hombres con quienes se cruzaban.

La mayoría eran bellas, pero ninguna llamaba su atención.

.

Volteo la mirada hacia la dirección contraria y la vio

Su cabello liso era de un rosa pastel, muy exótico.

Su rostro tenía aun escasos rasgos levemente infantiles, pero eran finos y delicados.

Sus ojos jade cristalizados irradiaban suma inocencia y… miedo… mucho miedo.

Su cuerpo con esas curvas delicadas y exquisitas se apreciaba aún más con la pequeña y sugerente ropa que llevaba puesta.

Era hermosa… muy hermosa, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una prostituta.

Suspiro y la siguió observando.

Bailaba sensualmente con movimientos espontáneos.

Una seductora nata.

Muchos hombres la halagaban con frases vulgares mientras extendían sus manos con fajos de billetes hacia ella, pero esa chica no era como las demás y eso llamo completamente su atención.

Ella no se les insinuaba, incluso esquivaba las osadas manos que querían tocarla.

Ella no estaba jugando a la seducción.

Ella observaba con temor a todo aquel hombre que se le quería acercar con intenciones sucias.

Ella parecía tan pura, pero tal vez aquello solo fuera una mera actuación y él se estuviera dejando envolver por el engaño que estaba representando.

.

Suspiro y de un solo trago termino el contenido en su vaso. Le pido al chico que nuevamente lo llenara y este lo hizo.

Fijo su atención en la joven nuevamente hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su cuello, acariciando aquella parte con suavidad

Levanto la mirada hacia esa persona y miro a una atractiva pelirroja que desprendía sensualidad.

-**¿Quieres compañía cariño?**- dijo está sentándose en sus piernas. No se inmuto ante tal acto y solo la observo fijamente.

**-¿Te gusta alguna de mis chicas?- **le pregunto con una juguetona sonrisa, Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada de ella para centrarla en la pelirrosa.

-**Ella**.- dijo luego de un momento y Tayuya siguió la mirada del joven guapo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver

-**Ella… oh… temo que **_**Sakumi**_** tiene un precio más elevado que las otras chicas**.- dijo devolviendo su mirada a él. El pelinegro lo hizo de igual forma mientras alzaba una ceja y la mujer rió.

-**Muchos la han solicitado… y él porque del precio es simple… es virgen.-** dijo sonriendo.

El moreno la miro fijamente y luego desvió su mirada a la chica.

Una sonrisa inevitablemente se formó en sus labios. Después de todo ella no actuaba, en realidad era inocente y pura.

_La quería suya esa noche. _La haría suya esa noche.

.

-**¿Cuánto pides por ella?**- dijo seriamente dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja. Esta sonrió mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello.

Se acercó a su rostro, pero Sasuke en ningún momento retrocedió, ni hizo algún gesto.

-**Mmm… ¿cuánto propones?… ya te he dicho que muchos la quieren… ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a dar por ella?**- le pregunto acariciándole el cabello. Sasuke desvio la mirada a la pelirrosa por un momento y luego la devolvió a la mujer que estaba sobre sus piernas.

-**Tu pon el precio… pagare lo que sea**.- dijo y Tayuya sonrió.

Había encontrado al candidato perfecto para Sakura y en realidad estaba agradecida por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Advertencias del capítulo**__: (Lemon y palabras obscenas)_

.

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO son míos_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Ángelus lacrimis**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_***Capítulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Primera vez**__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**R**espiro profundamente reteniendo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza evitando emitir algún sonido.

Tayuya le acababa de llamar avisandole que un cliente la habia solicitado.

Limpio las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, pero otras tomaron su lugar. Y es que no lo podía evitar.

No podía evitar llorar y sentirse mal.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero era consciente de que no debía.

Todo su mundo parecía derrumbarse lentamente, sentía como su piel se erizaba causándole horrendos escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que sucedería dentro de pocos minutos.

Un nudo retorcía su estómago y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero seguía repitiéndose a si misma que aquello era necesario para así darse fuerza.

Todo era por su madre, solamente por ella.

.

Agarro una toallita que estaba sobre el tocador y limpio su rostro arreglando su cabello luego.

Miro por última vez su reflejo antes de caminar hacia la salida del camerino a un paso lento. Se encaminó por el pasillo.

Entrelazo sus manos deteniendo de esta manera el temblor que ambas tenían y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de esa habitación.

Respiro hondamente y se acercó a la puerta. Con la mano temblorosa agarro el picaporte y con dolorosa parsimonia le dio la vuelta.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió y con un último respiro entro a la estancia.

Su mirada inmediatamente se topó con la de Tayuya.

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en la cama, seguramente esperándole.

.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se recargo en esta

-**Bien… ¿estas listas?-** le pregunto la mujer y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir

-**Perfecto… todo está preparado**.- dijo esta levantándose de la cama. Camino hacia ella y se detuvo justo frente suyo.

La ojirroja suspiro y agarro un mechón rosa que caía sobre su rostro, lo puso tras su oreja y luego le sonrió. Sakura quiso poder devolverle el gesto.

-**Sakura… ¿estás segura?-** le pregunto con duda y la pelirrosa nuevamente asintió

-**Si**.- emitió con voz estrangulada

-**Está bien… él se encuentra en la habitación numero 18… solicito un permiso especial… ahora ve que te está esperando… suerte niña**.- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de retroceder.

Sakura se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, sollozando en seco

-**Gra-cias**.- susurro con voz quebrada antes de soltarla y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

.

Se encamino nuevamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al final. Doblo a su derecha y se detuvo en la primera puerta.

Aspiro profundo tratando de controlar su errática respiración y cuando lo hizo, con lentitud abrió.

Cerró dando la espalda.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar apenas perceptible y cuando finalmente cogió algo de valor dio la vuelta.

Su mirada inmediatamente fue atrapada por unos orbes oscuros.

Se apoyó contra la puerta al sentir un temblor en las piernas y apretó fuertemente los puños.

Recorrió con la mirada al hombre que estaba arrecostado en la cama.

.

Era más joven de lo que imagino, de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años.

Su cabello era negro y brillante, liso y rebelde.

Sus ojos eran negros también, penetrantes y profundos, tenían una extraña calidez y le eran escasamente conocidos.

De facciones finas y delicadas, pero varoniles, naturalmente perfectas.

Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro de mangas largas, recogidas hasta los codos y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando apreciar su piel blanquecina.

Un pantalón negro algo pegado que permitía deleitarse con la tonificación de sus piernas.

.

Se encogió de hombros cohibida por su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿C**__ómo llego a aquella situación? _

No lo sabía, solo era consciente que había ido con Naruto a un burdel, había bebido un par de trago y había visto a una chica bailar en el tubo.

Una chica hermosa, sensual e inocente.

Oh sí.

Porque ella era virgen.

La situación es que había pagado una muy considerable suma de dinero por la hermosa pelirrosa, algo que en su vida había hecho.

Porque él nunca buscaba a las mujeres.

Las mujeres siempre venían a él.

_¿Por qué hacía eso entonces? _

Seguramente los tragos le habían afectado de alguna manera, pero… solo había tomado tres.

Extraño.

.

Cuando finalmente se propuso a levantarse de esa cama y salir de esa habitación, la puerta se abrió y ella entro.

La observo fijamente recorriéndola sin ninguna clase de pudor, era aún más hermosa de cerca.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó unos pasos. Ella se apegó aún más a la puerta y él se detuvo.

Tenía miedo. Podía percibirlo. Era casi tangible.

Se dispuso a acercarse nuevamente y se planto frente a ella.

La miro inclinándose un poco, ya que le llevaba alrededor una cabeza de altura y agarro su barbilla entre sus dedos, levanto suavemente esta hasta poder ver sus ojos jade y con su dedo pulgar acaricio su labio inferior.

La chica se estremeció.

.

Sasuke paso la mano libre por su cintura tocando su suave piel descubierta.

La pelirrosa suspiro, incitándolo sin siquiera proponérselo, la apego a él y paso su otra mano por su nuca, mientras su boca arremataba con la suya.

El moreno se extasió con la suavidad de sus labios… eran muy tersos, los labios de ella se movieron con demasiada torpeza bajos los suyos.

Sonrió al notar lo obvio, su nerviosismo era evidente, pero su inexperiencia era casi palpable, aquel sin duda era su primer beso.

.

Penetro su boca sin vacilación y ella suspiro.

Sasuke se deleitó con el dulce sabor que esta tenia, sabia a fresa.

Ladeo el rostro buscando un mayor acceso a su boca mientras la apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

Se separó cuando finalmente la falta de oxígeno les empezó a sofocar a ambos.

La observo fijamente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sumamente encendidas, los labios rojos e hinchados y su respiración era aún más irregular que la suya.

Se veía sumamente irresistible.

Sonrió nuevamente de costado y la soltó.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos.

Le agarro la mano y salió la habitación, la apego a él mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo.

.

.

Sakura se dejó llevar.

Se encontraba confundida y embobada.

Observo al hombre y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzada.

.

El moreno se detuvo cerca de la barra de tragos y observo su alrededor hasta finalmente localizar a Naruto, quien miraba embelesado a otra chica en el tubo.

Negó con la cabeza y se encamino a la salida del lugar.

Se aproximó a su porche negro y se detuvo frente a él.

Miro a la chica.

Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, mientras soltaba a la pelirrosa, esta retrocedió.

-**Etto… yo… ¿adónde vamos?**- pregunto temerosa mirándolo con incertidumbre.

-**A mi apartamento**.- le respondió Sasuke con simpleza. Ella se sonrojo y él hizo todo lo posible por no sonreír. Esa chica pecaba de ingenua al trabajar en un lugar como ese.

-**Pero… yo… no puedo**.- dijo ella retrocediendo nuevamente.

Sasuke la agarro de la mano y apego a él. Se acercó a sus labios

-**No haremos nada en este lugar**.- susurro antes de succionar su labio inferior.

La pelirrosa suspiro y Sasuke la soltó lentamente.

Sakura lo observo y luego bajo la mirada abochornada. Entro al auto lentamente, Tayuya le había dicho que debía hacer todo lo que el cliente le pidiera. Se sobresalto cuando la puerta se cerró.

Sasuke entro al vehículo e inmediatamente lo arranco.

.

.

.

Sasuke la observo de reojo, la chica era tan endemoniadamente bella e inocente que le hacía desearla con intenso fervor.

Se detuvo frente al hotel donde vivía y la miro.

_¿Por qué la llevaba a su apartamento? _

Porque no quería hacerla suya en una habitación de mala muerte, aquello verdaderamente le parecía asqueroso.

Y un motel no era exactamente lo indicado ya que lo que menos deseaba es que alguien supiera que él, Sasuke Uchiha se acostaba con cualquiera en un sucio motel barato.

No.

Lo mejor sería su apartamento de soltero.

.

Dirigió su mirada a los asientos traseros del coche y agarro una chaqueta larga que había ahí. La puso en las piernas de la chica

-**Póntela**.- le ordeno con seriedad. Ella asintió e inmediatamente se la puso.

Sasuke bajo del vehículo y dio media vuelta. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ofreció la mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar.

Sakura algo dudosa la cogió y salió del auto tapándose todo lo que podía con la chaqueta que él le había dado, la cual agradecía le llegada a las rodillas.

Se encaminaron por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a los elevadores. El lugar estaba casi desierto, algo obvio debido a las altas horas de la madrugada.

Sasuke apretó el botón y luego de un momento el ascensor se abrió, ambos entraron y después de un segundo empezó a subir.

.

.

Respiro hondamente tratando de controlar de esa manera el desorbitándote latido de su corazón.

Bajo la mirada intentando ocultar sus mejillas al sentir el vergonzoso ardor en estas. Mordió su labio inferior y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mano de él antes quieta en su antebrazo se deslizaba por este hasta llegar a su mano.

Ambos salieron del elevador y se dirigieron por un pasillo.

Pararon frente a la habitación número 175 y el pelinegro saco unas llaves del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para luego abrir.

Entraron a la estancia y no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la elegancia del lugar.

Era muy grande, posiblemente más que su casa.

Bajo la mirada apenada y solo observo de soslayo como el hombre de cabellos oscuros pasaba por su lado, de largo.

.

.

Se dirigió a su habitación y una vez dentro desabrocho su camisa y la deslizo por sus hombros, quedando con el torso descubierto.

Estaba algo agotado.

Se sentó en la cama y su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido del suelo. Luego de un momento se levantó y se encamino a la salida del dormitorio.

Miro por el pasillo y observo a la chica, parada cerca de la puerta con la mirada gacha tal como la había dejado.

Suspiro y camino hacia el mini bar cerca de la cocina. Agarro un vaso de cristal y una botella de vodka.

Se acercó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá individual. Se sirvió un trago y tomo el líquido de un solo sorbo, arrugando levemente el ceño ante lo fuerte que este era.

-**Siéntate**.- dijo y pudo notar perfectamente el pequeño estremecimiento que recorrió el delicado cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

Esta levanto la mirada hacia él por un momento y se sonrojo aún más para luego lentamente acercarse hacia la sala.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás.

.

Sasuke suspiro y la escruto con la mirada

-**¿Cómo te llamas?-** pregunto luego de un momento

-**Sakumi**.- susurro ella y el moreno sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquello no era más que una burda mentira, lo podía saber por como había vacilado al mencionarlo, sin contar el pequeño temblor que había percibido en su voz.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-** volvió a preguntar seriamente. Sakura trago con dificultad.

-**Sakumi**.- murmuro temblorosa mientras restregaba entre si sus manos en un claro indicio de nerviosismo. El pelinegro la miro fijamente y luego de un momento alzo una ceja.

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** susurro en su oído. Sakura cerro los ojos y su cuerpo nuevamente fue sacudido por un escalofrió

-**Sakumi**.- soltó en un suspiro. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño.

Estaba seguro que ese no era su nombre.

La agarro del brazo y de un solo movimiento la sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas haciendo que ambos quedaran de frente.

Sakura gimió con sorpresa y le observo a los ojos asombrada y totalmente abochornada ante la posición en la que se encontraban

-**Te lo volveré a repetir… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-** le pregunto con lentitud saboreando cada palabra mientras la miraba fijamente.

.

Ella trago con dificultad y mordió su labio inferior. Sasuke no pudo evitar observar con atención ese gesto.

-**Saku-mi**.- tartamudeo vacilante. El moreno frunció el ceño y la escudriño con la mirada poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Mentía. Ella mentía. Sus ojos la delataban.

Guió sus manos a los botones de la chaqueta que ella llevaba puesta. Cogio el primero entre sus dedos, pero Sakura por auto reflejo agarro sus manos interrumpiéndolo en su cometido.

Sasuke la observo y siguió con su labor mientras la pelirrosa ruborizada deslizaba sus manos que estaban sobre las de él.

Desabrochó el primer botón y siguió hasta abrir la chaqueta.

Con su mirada recorrió su cuerpo nuevamente al descubierto. Deslizo suavemente la chaqueta por sus hombros y esta cayo a sus pies.

La recorrió nuevamente con la mirada deleitándose con cada cuerva de su cuerpo aun cubierto por esas diminutas y muy provocativas ropas.

.

Se acercó a su cuello y beso esa parte haciéndola gemir. Con sus manos acaricio sus muslos y ella suspiro

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** pregunto nuevamente guiando sus manos a sus muslos internos. Ella se removió ante la incómoda y extraña sensación de su vientre bajo, y gimió suavemente cuando él le acaricio muy cerca de su intimidad. Sasuke la observo y sintió que se ponía duro

-**Sa-ku-ra… Saku-ra**.- susurro la pelirrosa echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El moreno pasó una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y la acerco a él. La observo fijamente a los ojos y al ver la sinceridad en ellos, sonrió. Decía la verdad.

-**Me llamo Sasuke**.- dijo bajando sus manos por su espalda. La halo aún más hacia el haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran

-**Ahh**.- gimió la pelirrosa abrazándose a su cuello. Sasuke lanzo un gruñido.

**-¿Me deseas?-** le pregunto afianzando sus manos en su cadera. La movió lentamente sobre su pene que estaba ya rígido haciéndola gemir más alto. Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza ante la placentera sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo igual.

**-¿Me deseas Sakura?-** pregunto de nuevo haciéndola moverse sobre si. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener el control aun sintiendo ese arrebatador placer ante el contacto de sus sexos.

Las ropas le estorbaban enormemente y lo único que quería en ese momento era hundirse en ella una y otra vez.

Pero él no era de los hombres que forzaban a las mujeres. No importaba perder tal cantidad de dinero por ella, nunca la obligaría en contra de su voluntad, eso iba contra sus principios.

.

-**Dime que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo**.- dijo roncamente haciéndola temblar, Sakura se sentía embriagada tanto por el varonil y exquisito aroma que él desprendía como por su calida cercanía y sus placenteras y a la vez dulces caricias que solo la hacían sentir necesitada y deseosa de algo que la confundía y no entendía del todo bien.

-**S-i**.- emitió ella bajito moviéndose por mero intento sobre su dureza. Quería más contacto. Necesitaba de una manera extraña sentirlo más cerca.

Y eso fue todo lo que Sasuke necesito. La agarro de los glúteos y se levantó del sillón con ella sobre su erección.

La pelirrosa inmediatamente enrosco sus piernas entorno a su cintura buscando sostén y Sasuke rápidamente se apodero de su boca mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

.

Se acerco a la cama y la acostó en esta posicionándose sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. Le quito los tacones y desabrocho con rapidez los botones de la pequeña camisa que ella portaba.

Un sostén negro guardaba recelosamente lo que en ese momento necesitaba probar y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver aquella prenda.

La ansiedad que sentía en ese momento le desquiciaba, estaba sumamente ardoroso y la ropa en ese instante era una maldita molestia.

La levanto un poco del colchón y con manos ágiles desabrocho el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

La pelirrosa gimió de sorpresa y sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso que le pareció exquisito y le excito aún más.

Observo fijamente sus senos y Sakura se removió bajo de él, claramente nerviosa, pero no por ello aparto la mirada.

Ambos montículos eran de un tamaño perfecto, estaban adornados con un botón rosa que en ese momento se encontraba erecto, su piel era de un blanco lechoso y se veía tan suave, y sugestiva que no intento ni siquiera reprimir el impulso claramente necesitado que le llevo a tomar cada pecho entre sus manos.

Los apretó suavemente haciendo que la chica emitiera un suspiro. Acerco su boca hacia su seno derecho y con su lengua acaricio su pezón erecto haciéndola arquear. Lo succiono entre sus labios halándolo al final y Sakura gimió suavemente haciendo que su miembro palpitara aún más y que el pantalón estorbara en demasía.

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y con sus dientes mordisqueo levemente el botoncito que empezaba a tomar un color rojo.

.

.

Sakura gimió cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando entre sus manos las sabanas de la cama.

Mordió su labio inferior evitando expresar más gemidos, respiro profundamente y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante aquella sensación tan asfixiante que sentía en el pecho.

Jadeo y se retorció cuando el pelinegro apretó aún más su seno.

Frunció el ceño y una lagrima bajo por su ojo derecho.

_¿Qué eran aquellas punzadas en su intimidad? _

_¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? _

_¿Por qué se sentía tan caliente?_

Todas esas preguntas no tenía lógica y aún menos alguna respuesta.

No sabía que eran todas esas sensaciones.

No sabía porque se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.

Se sentía confundida y ofuscada. Pero lo que la tenía aún más desorientada era esa necesidad por aquel hombre.

Esa necesidad impetuosa de querer sentirlo más cerca.

Un suave gemido escapo de sus labios cuando Sasuke empezó a succionar su otro seno.

Era una sensación de lo más masoquista, porque le dolía, sí que lo hacía, pero aun así sentía un extraño placer recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que él succionaba con más fuerza su pezón y apretaba su otro pecho.

Suspiro y sujetó con más fuerza las sabanas.

.

Sintió como él paraba sus caricias y no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al ver la mirada de Sasuke sobre su persona.

Ladeo el rostro hasta que sintió como él le agarraba de la barbilla y le hacía verlo.

Observo sus ojos y se perdió en su profundidad. Eran tan atrayentes que le hacían quedar prendada en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada era tan fría que no podía evitar los pequeños estremecimientos que recorrieran su cuerpo.

Lo observo acercarse y entrecerró los ojos. Su aliento choco contra sus labios haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aún más y suspiro cuando sintió como la lengua de él le acariciaba los labios.

Unas mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago y la punzada en su entrepierna se intensifico. Su respiración se tornó dificultosa y frunció el ceño.

.

.

La beso. Atrapo rápidamente sus labios entre los suyos y los succiono con fuerza haciendo que ella expresara un gemido.

Paso sus manos por su cintura, tocando su piel. Subió por su pecho y con sus manos contorneo la redondez de sus senos. Ascendió por sus axilas hasta sus brazos y lentamente subió estos por sobre su cabeza.

Se separó de sus labios y la observo a los ojos, estos estaban cristalizados y levemente oscurecidos, por un deseo que la chica visiblemente no podía controlar.

Bajo nuevamente sus manos por su silueta hasta llegar a los costados del pequeño short negro que ella llevaba. Desabrocho el único botón de la prenda y la deslizo por sus esbeltas piernas hasta finalmente sacarla.

.

La observo semidesnuda frente a él, recorriendo su esbelta y exquisita figura con la mirada y ella por auto reflejo tapo sus pechos, haciéndolo fruncir automáticamente el ceño.

-**No hagas eso**.- le dijo seriamente. Sakura tembló y mordió su labio inferior mas no quito sus manos de sus senos, le apenaba enormemente estar en una situación como aquella y aun mas lo hacían sus reacciones.

Sasuke suspiro y le agarro las manos apartándola de ambos montículos. Se acercó a sus labios y la beso con ímpetu teniendo como único objetivo distraerla y al hacerlo abajo sus manos a su cadera. Agarro las orillas de la pequeña braga negra y de un tirón la bajo por sus piernas.

Se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama. La observo fijamente y sintió como cada vez se ponía aún más duro.

Se hinco sobre el colchón y la agarro de los tobillos. La halo hacia si y se inclinó a ella quedando entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus intimidades se rozaron y Sakura lanzo un suave gemido.

Rapidamente se apoyó con una mano sosteniendo su peso y su otra mano bajo por su silueta hasta llegar a sus muslos, se escabullo entre estos y toco su intimidad. Ella arqueo la espalda y sus pechos erectos se aplastaron contra su torso desnudo haciéndole cerrar los ojos nievamente.

Metió su dedo índice entre sus pliegues y su pene palpito con mucha fuerza al saberla tan húmeda. Adentro ese dedo en ella y relamió sus labios rápidamente. Estaba muy caliente.

Sakura soltó un gemido cerrando los ojos y él se permitió obsérvala fijamente.

Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su frente y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas, la respiración notablemente dificultosa y mordía su labio inferior evitando soltar esos sonidos que le excitaban demasiado.

Movió su dedo en su interior y ella abrió los labios más nada salió de estos. Saco su dedo y lo volvió a introducir simulando una penetración. Sakura soltó un suspiro y apretó entre sus manos las sabanas.

Introdujo otro dedo e hizo la misma acción una y otra vez hasta saberla preparada, luego se levantó de la cama y la observo mientras bajaba su pantalón.

Se veía tan endemoniadamente sensual apretando de aquella manera las sabanas y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

.

Se inclinó sobre la cama ya desnudo y la agarro de la cadera. La halo hacia él arrastrando con ella la sabana y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los labios cuando su miembro acaricio la intimidad húmeda de ella. Agarro su pene entre su mano mientras con la otra la agarraba firmemente de la cadera.

Le acaricio entre los pliegues una y otra vez haciendo que Sakura suspirara suavemente mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. La imagen se le antojo tan erótica que su miembro palpito aún más.

Trago con dificultad y se introdujo lentamente en ella, observando fijamente su rostro.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron más fuertemente e hizo una mueca con los labios, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus orbes mientras él se introducía cada vez mas hondo, hasta topar con aquella barrera. Sasuke afianzo su agarre en su cadera y la penetro de una sola estocada.

Sakura gimoteo de dolor y sus manos inmediatamente soltaron las cobijas para agarrarse de sus hombros y enterrar sus uñas en su piel.

Se quedó quieto y espero, hasta que ella se removió y elevo levemente la cadera, en ese momento supo que estaba lista.

Cerró los ojos, afianzo su agarre y salió de ella para introducirse nuevamente.

.

.

Sakura se arqueo hacia él mientras se sostenía fuertemente de sus hombros y lanzaba un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas salieron de estos.

Contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió nuevamente deslizarse en su interior y el aire escapo de golpe de sus pulmones cuando sus caderas finalmente chocaron.

Mordió su labio inferior y se retorció levemente cuando él repitió el mismo vaivén. Era algo sumamente placentero.

Al principio había dolido y aun lo hacía, pero era más fuerte esa descarga eléctrica que su cuerpo sufría cada vez que él se movía en su interior. Se sentía tan bien que incluso en ese momento todos sus problemas parecían haberse esfumado.

No importaba porque estaba ahí.

No importaba porque hacia eso.

No importaba que él fuera prácticamente un desconocido.

En ese momento no importaba nada, porque nada pasaba por su cabeza.

Porque lo único que pensaba es en que bien se sentía esa fricción de sus cuerpos.

En qué bien se sentía tenerlo a él dentro.

Porque con él no se sentía sucia. No.

No se sentía usada. Tampoco.

No se sentía acosada ni sentía esa sensación tan asquerosa y repugnante cuando sus manos la acariciaban.

_¿Por qué con él todo era diferente? _

_¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al sentirlo en su interior? _

Porque Sasuke de alguna manera que no lo lograba comprender era diferente a los otros hombres.

Él no la miraba con morbo, él la miraba con deseo.

Sus manos no eran ásperas y quemaban su piel. Las manos de él eran suaves y su piel se erizaba cuando la tocaba.

.

-**Ahh**.- suspiro escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Paso sus brazos por su cuello y los enrosco ahí sujetándose con fuerza.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo mientras la sostenía de la cadera y se adentraba de golpe en ella. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación tan placentera. Era muy estrecha. Deliciosamente estrecha. Apretaba su pene tan fuertemente que unos escalofríos le recorrían la columna vertebral cada vez que se hundía en ella.

El roce constante de sus sexos era sumamente deleitable.

Sakura gimió acercándose aún más a él y lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tratar de reprimir las ganas de gemir.

La sintió mover circularmente las caderas por mero instinto y no pudo evitar embestirla con ímpetu. Era tan innatamente sensual que le enloquecía.

Hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiro el aroma tan peculiar de su piel húmeda por el sudor.

Olía a fresa. Toda ella lo hacia.

Deslizo sus manos hasta sus redondeados glúteos. Los apretó suavemente y ella jadeo. La agarro firmemente del trasero y la empujo más hacia si haciendo mucho más profunda cada penetración. Gruño excitado y levanto la cabeza fijando la mirada en su angelical rostro.

Se excito de sobremanera. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca del más puro placer.

La apretó más contra su cuerpo y la embistió fuertemente. Sakura gimió abrazándose con fuerza a él.

.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído y agarro entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir más alto.

-**Sa-kura… gime mi nombre**.- dijo con voz sumamente ronca que la hizo temblar entre sus brazos.

La observo fijamente y ella abrió con lentitud los ojos. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar suaves suspiros.

La embistió con vigor haciéndola arquear y cerrar nuevamente sus orbes.

-**Sasu-ke… ahhh**.- gimió ella extasiada, el moreno sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido por un escalofrió. Nunca alguien había pronunciado su nombre tan eróticamente.

Las estocadas poco a poco fueron subiendo de nivel hasta que el orgasmo les golpeo de manera demencial.

La pelirrosa se arqueo hacia él mientras gemía su nombre a voz de grito y Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un gemido también.

Se desplomo sobre su cuerpo y entre jadeos por última vez beso sus labios ya rojos e hinchados.

El delicado cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo el suyo y a duras penas logro corresponderle de manera torpe el beso.

Sasuke se separó cuando sus pulmones reclamaron con urgencia oxígeno, se apoyó en sus antebrazos y la miro mientras respiraba con dificultad por la boca.

Ella respiraba de igual manera o aun con más trabajo. Su piel brillaba ante la capa de sudor la cubría y sus ojos jade ahora oscurecidos estaban entrecerrados. Tenia los labios sumamente rojos y entreabiertos.

La observo unos segundos más antes de salir de su interior.

.

Sakura soltó un gemido y ello mando una descarga de placer a su cuerpo que se concentro en un solo lugar.

Se tiro a un lado de la cama y ella se puso en posición fetal mientras cerraba los ojos, su respiración se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y de un momento a otro se durmió. Sasuke se permitió observarla con libertad y sin cohibición.

Era una chica verdaderamente hermosa. Su belleza era tan natural y angelical.

Se puso de lado buscando una mejor posición y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo. Recorrió con su mirada cada curva de su cuerpo hasta devolverla a sus ojos cerrados.

**-Sakura**.- dijo suavemente. Aceptaba que aquella había sido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que había tenido, algo realmente extraño ya que la chica era una completa inexperta.

Sonrió lánguidamente y se levantó de la cama, busco una sábana en el armario y la arropo.

Su cuerpo desnudo le tentaba en demasía a pesar de que era consciente que hacia un momento acababa de poseerla.

La observo por última vez antes de dirigirse al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

Ella solo era la chica de esa noche y algo que no se volvería a repetir.

.

.

.

.

.

**D**espertó cuando un rayo de luz golpeo de lleno su rostro, frunció el ceño y se restregó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cómoda cama.

Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor confundida hasta que las imágenes de la noche anterior se acumularon en su cabeza causando que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Se tapó con la sabana, la cual había caído en su regazo y observo la estancia buscando a aquel hombre.

**-Sasuke**.- musito con suavidad, recordando su nombre.

Su mirada se centró en un tocador a su izquierda.

Se levantó aun tapándose con la sabana y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante una punzada de dolor en su entrepierna.

Se sonrojo aún más al saber la razón de ello, pero ignorando todo se acercó al mueble.

Había un par de prendas de mujer perfectamente dobladas y sobre estas había una nota. La agarro con la mano temblorosa y la leyó

.

_Gracias por esa noche pequeña_

_Sasuke_

_._

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y agarro la ropa. Se la puso sin fijarse en más y se miró frente al espejo.

Su cabello estaba algo desordenado y tenía los labios rojos aun.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y con sus dedos halo sus cabellos tratando de arreglarlos. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y luego sonrió con levedad. Buscando con ese gesto sentirse mejor, pero eso no quitaba el nudo en su garganta.

Todo había salido bien y es por eso que no entendía esa opresión en su pecho.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de despejarse y miro a todos lados hasta encontrar la salida de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal y sin dar una sola mirada atrás salió del apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e abrazó a si misma restregando suavemente sus manos contra sus brazos ya que hacia un poco de frío.

Pronto iniciaría la temporada de invierno.

Observo por última vez el letrero de _Posion _que estaba colgado sobre la entrada del lugar frente al cual estaba. Respiro profundamente y se propuso a entrar a aquel sitio.

Algunas chicas se encontraban arreglando el lugar que como siempre en las mañanas era un total caos.

Saludó vagamente a las personas que le desearon buenos días y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la dueña del local.

.

Suspiro y toco la puerta revelando su presencia. Entro cuando se lo ordenaron desde adentro.

Tayuya inmediatamente se levantó de una silla frente al tocador al verla y se acercó a ella. La agarro su mano y la halo hacia la cama.

La observo fijamente y le acaricio con suavidad el cabello. Sakura resguardó sus ganas de llorar.

**-¿Cómo te sientes niña?**- le pregunto mirándole directamente. La pelirrosa bajo la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros y asentía con la cabeza levemente

-**Bien**.- susurro con voz neutral.

-**Segura Sakura… ¿estas segura?… ¿cómo estuvo él?... trate de escogerte al mejor candidato**.- dijo suavemente y Sakura levanto con rapidez su mirada hacia ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

_._

_¿En serio Tayuya había hecho algo así por ella?_

**.**

**-¿En serio?-** pregunto con voz contenida. Tayuya asintió mientras le sonreía levemente y le acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello. Sakura sollozo y enrosco sus brazos en la cintura de la mujer abrazándola fuertemente

-**Shh… calma niña… no podía permitir que tu primera vez fuera con un viejo asqueroso**.- le dijo seriamente haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-**Gra-cias por ser tan bue-na conmi-go**.- dijo la ojijade con voz quebrada mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Tayuya lentamente le devolvió el abrazo.

Sakura era una persona tan dulce e inocente que le provocaba el deseo de protegerla.

Por eso intento evitar por todos los medios que tomara la decisión de ese trabajo.

Por eso insistió tanto en que rectificara sobre trabajar como prostituta.

Porque ella merecía algo mejor que esa vida.

Ella era una persona buena y en ese mundo su corazón se marchitaría.

**-¿Cómo te fue?-** le pregunto una vez ella se separó. Sakura le miro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

-**Él … yo… etto… bueno, él fue muy… muy paciente y no me… me forzó**.- dijo con voz baja y la cara sumamente roja. La pelirroja rió.

-**No es necesario que me cuentes detalles… me alegra que no te sientas mal y haber escogido bien… ahora debo hacerte una pregunta**.- dijo tomando seriedad. Sakura limpio su rostro con sus manos y la observo

-**¿El uso protección?**- pregunto directamente haciendo que la pelirrosa se pusiera aún más roja. Sakura empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-**No**.- susurro apenada.

La ojirroja se levantó de la cama y se acercó al tocador. Sakura la observo con atención y vergüenza.

Tayuya abrió la primera gaveta y busco entre las cosas una cajita. Cuando la encontró busco dentro de ella y saco algo que la pelirrosa no pudo ver, luego se acercó a la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama y agarro la jarra con agua. Se sirvió un poco en un vaso de vidrio y se acercó con este a la cama. Finalmente se sentó a un lado de Sakura y le extendió el vaso.

.

La ojijade dudosa lo cogió y luego Tayuya le dio una pastilla. Sakura la miro interrogante.

-**Es la pastilla del día siguiente… ya que el no uso condón tienes que ser tú la que ahora debe cuidarse para no quedar embarazada**.- dijo con serenidad. Sakura trago saliva con dificultad y dirigió su mirada a la pastillita sobre su palma, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco y metió la pastilla en la boca, seguidamente se tomó toda el agua que contenía el vaso en que Tayuya le había servido.

-**Gracias**.- susurro con una sonrisa.

-**No hay porque**.- respondió. La pelirrosa la miro y luego de un momento bajo la mirada pensativa, se sobresaltó cuando recordó a su madre.

**-¿Qué hora es?- **pregunto a la pelirroja preocupada.

-**Las ocho y media.**- dijo está viendo su reloj de muñeca. Sakura se levantó de un salto de la cama y le entrego el vaso a Tayuya.

-**Me de-bo ir**.- dijo atropelladamente

-**Está bien, pero antes**.- pauso y se dirigió a su tocador. Saco una cajita de metal del ultimo cajón y la puso sobre la superficie del mueble.

Se inclinó hacia ella mientras sacaba un fino collar de bajo de su camisa, agarro la pequeña llavecita que estaba colgada en este y abrió la caja.

Cogió algo de esta y luego la guardo en el lugar del cual la había sacado.

.

Volteo hacia Sakura y se acercó a ella. Le extendió un fajo de billetes

-**Ten… te lo mereces**.- dijo con una sonrisa y Sakura la miro a los ojos incrédula.

-**Yo… este… yo**.- balbuceo impresionada

-**Es tuyo… es lo que te ganaste por tu noche**.- dijo la pelirroja suspirando al final mientras ponía el dinero en su mano. Sakura aun sorprendida contó los billetes y devolvió su mirada a la ojirroja

-**Es más de lo que ganaba en mi antiguo empleo al mes**.- dijo pasmada

-**Así es… el hombre que te solicito pago un permiso especial para llevarte a su apartamento**.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura la observo con el ceño fruncido

-**Pero… ¿para eso se debe pagar?**- pregunto

-**Claro… es un cobro extra, además… al ser virgen el precio por una noche aumenta casi la mitad**.- dijo suspirando

**-¿En serio?-** pregunto Sakura frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, no sabia eso

-**Mmm… si… ese hombre pago mucho por ti**.- dijo Tayuya pensativa asintiendo y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente al recordar a Sasuke.

-**Gracias Tayuya**.- dijo acercándose a ella. La abrazo con fuerza.

-**Deja tantos agradecimientos… y vete de buena una vez que se hace tarde**.- le dijo palmándole la espalda. Sakura se separó de ella con una sonrisa y se encamino hacia la salida.

-**Sakura**.- le llamo Tayuya haciéndola detenerse. La pelirrosa volteo hacia ella-. **Puedes tomarte este día libre**.- le dijo

-**Muchas gracias**.- exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación y se encamino por el pasillo.

No se sentía como creyó el día anterior. No. Se sentía realmente bien.

Su inocencia se la había llevado un hombre que probablemente no vería nunca más, pero no estaba mal por ello. Ese hombre de alguna manera era especial y le hizo sentirse bien entre sus brazos.

Era extraño. Porque nunca imagino que se sentiría tan bien al entregarse a un hombre que no conocía, pero con Sasuke todo fue diferente.

.

Miro el dinero en sus manos y su sonrisa se ensancho, ahora podría comprar las medicinas que el doctor le había recetado su madre, aunque sabía que con eso no ajustaría y necesitaría más dinero.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró.

_¿Por qué sentía nuevamente esa sensación repulsiva y asquerosa al imaginarse entregándose a otro hombre_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_...::Fin del capitulo::..._**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lime)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Angelus lacrimis**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 3***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Necesidad<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**erró los ojos e inhalo hondamente intentado tranquilizarse, sentía como su corazón latía con más velocidad de la normal y transpiraba levemente algo bastante común y tedioso en ella.

Siempre eran las mismas reacciones, no importaba cuando llevaba haciéndolo, siempre los nervios la atacaban y tenía que repetirse a si misma una y otra vez que debía mantener la calma.

Exhalo en silencio y con su mano levemente temblorosa agarro el picaporte de la puerta, lentamente le dio la vuelta y trago saliva antes de entrar al lugar.

-**Sakura**.- grito una niña corriendo hacia ella, su cabello rizado era marrón, sus ojos verdes claros y tenía aproximadamente cinco añitos.

La pelirrosa sonrió y cerró la puerta con el pie, luego se puso de cuclillas y recibió el abrazo de la pequeña.

-**Hola ¿como estas?- **le dijo dulcemente separándose de ella.

-**Bien**.- respondió la niña sonriente.

-**Me alegro… y los demás?**- le pregunto acariciándole los rizos.

-**En la escuela… y mama esta en la cocina, haciendo comida**.- dijo agarrándole la mano, Sakura se levanto y se dejo guiar.

.

Entraron a la cocina y la pelirrosa inmediatamente dirigio su mirada a su madre que estaba de espaldas frente a la estufa.

-**Buenos días mama**.- saludo.

-**Buenas**.- le dijo ella seriamente, la observo por la altura del hombro un breve momento y despues devolvió su mirada hacia enfrente.

Sakura suspiro, el tono con el que le había hablado y la forma en que la miro solo significaba una cosa. Quería hablar con ella.

-**Saku**.- le llamo la pequeña halándola de la blusa, la pelirrosa bajo la mirada hacia ella.

-**¿Si?- **pregunto con una sonrisa.

-**Kenji me comió las galletas que tú me compraste**.- dijo con tristeza.

-**¿En serio?… luego hablare con Kenji y a ti te comprare otras**.- le dijo suavemente, la niña asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-**Saku… ¿que es esa bolsa que traes?-** le pregunto bajito con curiosidad.

-**Ahh… esto**.- observo la bolsa de plástico y luego devolvió su mirada a ella-. **Esto es para mama así que no le digas**.- le susurro poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios, la pequeña asintió.

-**Nena siéntate en la mesa que te serviré para que comas**.- dijo la mayor.

-**Si mama**.- contesto la niña antes de correr hacia la pequeña mesa en un rincón de la cocina y sentarse en una de las sillas. Sakura escondió la bolsa en su espalda.

-**Siéntate tú también Sakura**.- le dijo.

**-No tengo hambre madre, me iré a la habitación**.- aviso para despues salir rápidamente de la cocina.

Cruzo la sala y se encamino por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones a un paso lento, aun sentía unas punzadas en la entrepierna y eso le hacia avergonzar.

Abrió la segunda puerta y entro a la estancia, la recorrió con la mirada, era un dormitorio bastante sencillo con dos camas unipersonales, un armario de madera y una cesta para la ropa sucia.

Se acerco al armario y metió la bolsa en un cajón, luego fue hacia la cama y se sentó en esta.

Suspiro y bajo la mirada.

.

Aun tenía los recuerdos de la noche anterior frescos en su memoria, estos no dejaban de merodear por su cabeza repitiéndose como una película.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos.

Recordaba el toque de sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, la manera en que la había besado, llevo de forma automática sus dedos a sus labios.

Aun recordaba la forma en que la acaricio, Sasuke fue delicado y de una manera extraña dulce también.

Él fue el primero en todo y no se arrepentía de ello, y eso la desconcertaba bastante.

Puso una mano en su pecho, cuando pensaba en lo que había sucedido sentía una inexplicable sensación en el pecho, no podía darle un nombre pues nunca lo había sentido, era calido y agradable, y al mismo tiempo abrumante y sin sentido.

Respiro profundamente y abrió con lentitud los ojos, suspiro y se levanto de la cama, se acerco al armario y busco ropa y una toalla, luego salio de la habitación.

.

Abrió la puerta contigua a su dormitorio y entro rápidamente.

Puso la ropa sobre el lavabo y se desvistió, se acerco a la ducha y abrió el grifo antes de adentrarse a ella.

Dio un respigo cuando el agua fría mojo su piel, sus vellos se erizaron y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Poco a poco la temperatura del agua bajo y sus músculos lentamente se destensaron.

Luego de un breve baño, salio de la ducha y agarro la toalla para empezar a secar su cuerpo, se vistió, cogio la ropa sucia y salio del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cabeza.

.

Entro a su cuarto y tiro la ropa que traía en las manos a la cesta que se encontraba en el rincón, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, para despues empezar a secar su cabello húmedo.

-**Sabes que estaba preocupada ¿cierto?- **la pelirrosa se sobresalto y lentamente levanto la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta. Observo a su mama fijamente intentando procesar sus palabras y luego le sonrió.

-**Lo se**.- le respondió suavemente.

-**Pensé que vendrías a casa anoche… te espere y termine durmiéndome en el sofá**.- dijo con voz queda.

-**Te he dicho que no lo hagas… yo se cuidarme madre**.- le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Ella debía descansar todo el tiempo posible para recuperar fuerza y apenas lo hacia ya que siempre se quedaba en el sofá esperándola.

-**Soy yo la que debe cuidarte Sakura**.- le contesto ella bajando la mirada, la pelirrosa suspiro y se levanto de la cama para acercarse a ella, la abrazo con fuerza y la mayor de igual forma le devolvió el abrazo.

-**Mira… ven**.- dijo separándose, le agarro la mano y la llevo hacia la cama, la mujer se sentó y Sakura se acerco al armario.

-**¿De quien es la ropa que llevabas puesta?**.- pregunto su madre observándola con curiosidad, Sakura la miro fugazmente y luego abrió el cajón en el que había metido la bolsa. Su madre siempre era muy meticulosa por lo que todo el tiempo debía tener cuidado para que no descubriera lo que hacia.

-**Me la presto Hinata para poder venir… anoche creí que podría volver a casa, pero pasemos toda la noche haciendo el trabajo del que te hable por lo que Hinata me dijo que podía quedarme en su apartamento… perdón por haberte preocupado**.- le dijo mientras se levantaba, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, le puso la bolsa en las piernas y su madre la observo sin comprender.

-**Ábrela… son las pastillas que necesitabas**.- le dijo en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada al frente, la mujer inmediatamente abrió la bolsa y Sakura la observo de soslayo.

-**Como… tu… pero ¿como conseguiste el dinero?**.- pregunto incrédula mirándola con los ojos llorosos, Sakura respiro profundamente, ya sabia que le diría, pero siempre se le había echo difícil mentir.

Dirigio su mirada a ella y le sonrió.

-**La señora Chiyo me dio un préstamo**.- le dijo con fingido entusiasmo, la mujer empezó a llorar en silencio mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y Sakura tuvo que respirar hondamente para retener sus ganas de llorar también. Lo que había echo despues de todo valía la pena.

-**Bendito sea Dios… gracias hija**.- dijo con voz estrangulada separándose de ella con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, empezó a sacar de la bolsa múltiples botes mientras sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Sakura la miro por un momento y luego bajo la mirada, y sonrió levemente.

-**Bien… debo ir a la universidad… ya es tarde**.- dijo levantándose de la cama, se acerco al armario y se puso de puntillas para agarrar su mochila, que estaba sobre este, la bajo y la colgó en su hombro, luego se aproximo al cesto de ropa y saco la falda, la observo por un momento y busco en los bolsillos, agarro unos billetes doblados y los guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

.

Se acerco a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**Adiós madre… te amo**.- dijo sonriéndole, se aproximo a la puerta rápidamente.

-**¿Vendrás a almorzar?**- le pregunto la mujer, Sakura se detuvo y la observo por sobre el hombro.

-**No ma… pero vendré a cenar… la hija de la señora Chiyo me dio el día libre**.- le dijo con una sonrisa, volteo y emprendió camino nuevamente.

-**¿Ya te vas Saku?**.- le pregunto la pequeña pelimarrón desde un sofá frente a la televisión cuando cruzaba la sala.

-**Si cariño**.- le respondió acercandose a ella, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y despues se acerco a la puerta principal.

-**Adiós Sakura**.- se despidió moviendo la mano continuamente.

-**Adiós… y no hagas travesuras ¿si?- **le dijo con una sonrisa, la niña asintió y luego devolvió su mirada al televisor. Sakura salio rápidamente de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e encontraba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio revisando tranquilamente unos documentes hasta que el sonido de la puerta le distrajo.

Levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido y observo fijamente a Naruto el cual había entrado a su oficina sin su autorización.

-**¿Que quieres dobe?- **le pregunto con fastidio.

El ojiazul lo observo seriamente, su cabello no tenia el brillo de siempre, bajo sus ojos se notaban unas pequeñas ojeras y su rostro tenia una expresión algo triste, su aspecto era totalmente desaliñado.

-**Maldito teme**.- susurro Naruto con rabia sentandose en la silla frente al escritorio de Sasuke, el morocho lo observo fijamente y luego sonrió mientras se arrecostaba en su silla y ponía las manos tras su nuca.

-**Te peleaste con Hinata ¿cierto?- **le dijo en un tono burlón, Naruto bufo por lo bajo y le mando una mirada cargada de furia. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se agrando, algo que hizo molestar más al rubio.

**-Por tu maldita culpa pendejo… si no te hubieras ido anoche del burdel y no me hubieras dejado solo, sin un maldito medio de transporte o un quinto en el bolsillo seguramente no hubiera llegado al apartamento a la tres de la mañana y no hubiera peleado con Hinata**.- le escupido las palabras entre dientes. Sasuke simplemente sonrió.

**-Ya dijiste… hubiera… pero si mal no lo recuerdo tu me invitaste a mi a ir a ese lugar**.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**-De ir… ambos, debiste siquiera avisarme que te ibas**.- mascullo con el ceño fruncido.

**-Bueno… mira el lado positivo… cumplirás tu meta mas rápido**.- le dijo seriamente. Naruto lo observo por un momento y luego bajo la mirada mientras suspiraba.

**-No es fácil ¿sabes?-** susurro quedadamente.

**-Pero es lo que tu quieres**.- le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

**-Yo no quiero eso**.- le respondió el rubio levantando la mirada rápidamente hacia él-. **¿Crees que me gusta verla llorar?… verla sufrir por mi culpa… ¿crees que quiero hacerle daño?- **sonrió-. **Tu no tienes la minima idea de lo que siento porque tu nunca te has enamorado**.- le dijo duramente, Sasuke lo miro a los ojos con el rostro inescrutable.

**-Tienes razón… no la tengo y verdaderamente creo que nunca la tendré por que yo no me enamorare.- **dijo con tal seguridad que Naruto solamente le sonrió con sarcasmo.

**-Me reiré en tu cara cuando ese momento llegue**.- aseguro, el moreno solamente levanto una ceja.

**-Ya veremos**.- se limito a contestar. Naruto suspiro.

**-Cuéntame… ¿que tal la pasaste con esa chica?- **le pregunto de repente. Sasuke lo miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados-. **Vamos Sasuke… me conoces… te estuve buscando por todo el lugar hasta que una mujer de cabello rojo se me acerco y me pregunto si deseaba algo de diversión… le pregunte si te había visto y ella me dijo que saliste del burdel con una de sus chicas.- **le explico con serenidad-. **Lo que me parece extraño es que tú no te acuestas con cualquiera**.- susurro.

**-Era virgen**.- dijo Sasuke seriamente.

**-¿Era?- **pregunto Naruto con algo de diversión, Sasuke sonrió.

**-Era… y te diré que no estuvo nada… nada mal.- **murmuro y por un escaso momento rememoro cuando hizo suya a Sakura, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Lo tenia grabado con fuego en la memoria y por extraño que pareciera incluso ante él mismo no lo podía olvidar, pero eso era algo que obviamente no le diría a nadie.

-**Es inusual que tu digas eso de una simple noche con una mujer… son demasiados… halagos.- **le dijo Naruto con una ceja alzada mirándolo divertido, Sasuke se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

**-Hmp… mejor cuéntame de tu fantástica noche**.- le propuso con sorna, la expresión en el rostro del rubio cambio radicalmente.

-**Déjalo**.- le advirtió con seriedad y dureza.

**-Oh vamos… no te pongas sensible, tu tomaste la decisión**.- le recordó Sasuke fríamente.

**-Porque no tengo opciones… si las tuviera no intentaría alejar de mi lado a la persona que mas amo en el mundo**.- exclamo Naruto con ira contenida.

**-Ella ya escogió**.- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

**-Pero no es lo mejor para ella**.- gruñó el rubio.

**-Te escogió a ti**.- añadió el morocho.

**-Y dejo a su familia de lado**.- contradijo Naruto rápidamente.

**-Deberías de estar feliz en vez de intentar que te deje para que vuelva con ellos**.- le reclamo Sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado.

**-No puedo porque eso seria egoísta… odio escucharla llorar en silencio… odio que aparente estar feliz a mi lado cuando no es así, ella ama a su familia y quiere estar con ella y yo no seré quien lo impida**.- respondió el ojiazul negando con la cabeza.

**-Tu no impides nada… tu no le pediste que te escogiera, fue su decisión**.- declamo fuertemente.

**-Ella estaba entre la espada y la pared**.- dijo Naruto halándose los cabellos hacia atrás, Sasuke se quedo un momento callado.

**-Eres tan terco y buena persona que solamente vez el sufrimiento de los demás.- **susurro en un suspiro rendido.

**-Yo no puedo ser como tu ¿vale?… yo no puedo fingir que nada sucede y quedarme de brazos cruzados**.- musito Naruto con molestia.

**-Las cosas se dieron así Naruto… deberías de evitar cuestionarlo**.- le dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, el rubio negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-**No… es que no tenia que ser así… yo no debía ir a esa fiesta y no tenia de conocerla… ella no tenia que tomar una decisión por que yo sea un pobre diablo que no tiene en donde caerse muerto… no debía enamorarme… debía ser como tu… debí evitarlo de una u otra forma**.- exploto el ojiazul con rabia pegándole con el puño al escritorio, esto creo un sonido que se escucho por toda la oficina.

Sasuke se paro inmediatamente de la silla, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y el cuerpo tenso, levanto su puño izquierdo y se inclino un poco hacia enfrente para dejarlo ir con velocidad y fuerza contra la mejilla derecha del rubio.

.

El golpe hizo que Naruto volteara el rostro bruscamente y la silla se arrastrara unos pocos centímetros acompañada de un pequeño chillido.

**-Ya cállate carajo… no eres nada de lo que dices… eres un buen hombre… tienes un muy buen trabajo, una novia que te ama, tu no tienes la culpa de que ese viejo maldito le haya dado a escoger entre tu y su familia… no tienes la culpa ¿entiendes?… no eres como yo y nunca lo serás porque tu eres tu… y si sigues con esa actitud la perderás… Hinata te dejara y nunca volverá**.- le grito fuertemente sin retención, ni suavidad.

Naruto lentamente le devolvió la mirada mientras con su mano sobaba su mejilla, su labio estaba partido de un lado y sangraba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, Sasuke solamente lo observaba con bronca y el entrecejo fruncido, y Naruto tenia la mirada gacha mientras se sobaba con delicadeza la mejilla.

**-Joder… me dolió teme**.- se quejo con voz lastimera, Sasuke simplemente bufo por lo bajo.

**-Hmp… te lo merecías dobe**.- respondió luego de un momento sentandose nuevamente.

**-Ya veras desgraciado… me las cobrare**.- dijo Naruto entre dientes, el moreno sonrió y levanto suavemente una ceja.

**-¿Me estas retando?**- le pregunto con diversión. El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

**-Nee… nada que ver, es solamente que… estoy seguro que algún día te devolveré este golpe por una situación igual**.- le dijo sonriendo levemente debido al dolor en su mejilla.

**-No me compares contigo dobe… soy mucho mejor**.- dijo Sasuke con aires de superioridad, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

**-No te la creas tanto… y escúchame muy bien porque podría jurar por mi vida que tu… algún día te enamoraras… no eres el témpano de hielo que aparentas ser… recuerda que te conozco desde pequeños**.- le respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Vienes repitiendo lo mismo desde hace años dobe… y hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada, ni ocurrirá.- **afirmo Sasuke con indiferencia.

**-Yo se de lo que hablo Sasuke**.- insistió Naruto con seguridad.

**-Si tú lo dices**.- se limito a responder el moreno.

**-Te dolerá mucho más de lo que me duele a mí.- **emitió el Uzumaki y despues suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

**-Jamás… no me dejaría golpear por ti**.- dijo Sasuke con sorna.

Naruto solamente negó con la cabeza.

Él no hablaba de un golpe físico.

Conocía a Sasuke mejor que nadie, sabia como era y si de algo estaba seguro, es que, cuando él se enamorara y tenia la certeza de que lo haría… sufriría… sufriría mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ajo rápidamente del bus y empezó a correr con todo lo que sus pies le permitían, era bastante tarde y la parada quedaba alrededor de dos cuadras de la universidad.

Cuando estuvo a menos de dos metros de la entrada escucho el timbre que anunciaba una clase terminada y se detuvo mientras recuperaba el aire, su frente estaba levemente perlada de sudor y su ropa desarreglada.

Bufo por lo bajo y acomodo su mochila para adentrarse al edificio.

Los chicos iban y venían de aquí para allá, y los pasillos rebosaban de estudiantes, siempre cuando las clases terminaban todo era un caos porque debían correr de un lado a otro para buscar el salón de su próxima materia, algo realmente insufrible.

Entro al salón en el que tenía la clase de historia de la cultura y lo recorrió con la mirada hasta localizar una cabellera azul casi al fondo.

.

Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ese punto y se detuvo frente a la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre, con la mirada gacha y el cabello cayéndole en el rostro.

-**Hinata**.- le llamo y la peliazul se sobresalto levemente, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada hacia ella y Sakura suspiro. Tenia los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, el cabello un desastre y la nariz roja también.

Se sentó en la silla contigua a la de ella.

**-Hola… me debo ver un desastre ¿cierto?**- le dijo en un tono bajo y suave. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿Que paso?- **le pregunto observándola fijamente. Los ojos perla de Hinata se cristalizaron.

**-Naruto… él llego anoche a las tres de la mañana**.- dijo con voz quebrada, Sakura respiro profundamente.

**-Seguramente tenia mucho trabajo**.- le justifico, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

**-Llame a su oficina a la 8 de la noche y su secretaria me dijo que ya se había ido**.- susurro bajando la mirada mientras dos grandes lagrimones salían de sus ojos.

**-Debe ser solamente un malentendido**.- dijo la pelirrosa con optimismo, un pequeño sollozo emitido por la ojiperla llego a sus oídos.

**-No… Naruto a cambiado mucho… ya no me quiere**.- musito con voz estrangulada, Sakura frunció el ceño.

**-No digas eso… tu misma me has contado que Naruto es una buena persona y aunque no lo conozco dudo que si no te amara siguiera contigo… él no te lastimaría fingiendo amor… no te engañaría de esa manera**.- le dijo acariciándole el cabello, Hinata levanto la mirada.

**-¿En serio lo crees?**- le pregunto con voz ahogada.

**-Realmente lo creo.- **respondió ella-. **Dime… ¿lo amas?-**. Hinata asintió energéticamente

**-Tu sabes que si… haría todo por él**.- le contesto.

**-Entonces habla… dile lo que sientes.- **le sugirió suavemente.

**-Esta bien**.- dijo la peliazul limpiándose las mejillas mientras sonreía levemente, de repente su expresión cambio a una seria-. **Saku… ¿porque viniste tan tarde?… perdiste las dos primeras clases**.- le anuncio mirándola fijamente.

**-Es que… me dormí**.- se excuso la ojijade sonriendo falsamente.

**-Ah… en serio… ¿porque me mientes?- **le acuso con los ojos entrecerrados.

**-Yo no miento**.- dijo Sakura volteando la mirada hacia otro lado.

**-Claro que si… ¿cuando me dirás lo que haces?… sabes que no me gusta mentir y tu madre anoche me llamo preguntando si te quedarías en mi casa**.- le dijo con los ojos acusadores, Sakura trago saliva con dificultad.

**-Te llamo**.- susurro.

**-Si y le mentí por ti… ¿que es lo que haces Sakura?… ¿porque no me cuentas?- **le pregunto y la ojijade se encogió en si misma.

**-Si tú supieras**.- bisbiseo débilmente.

Hinata suspiro.

**-Todo mundo tiene derecho a guardar secretos… cuando estés lista cuentamente con confianza que yo nunca… nunca te juzgare**.- le dijo suavemente, los ojos de Sakura se aguaron y sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada y asentía con la cabeza.

**-Buenos días chicos… perdón por la tardanza**.- dijo el profesor entrando al salón. La pelirrosa suspiro y dirigio su mirada al frente.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro y masajeo su cuello.

Estaba mentalmente agotado.

Había tenido que revisar todo el inventario de la empresa porque según su hermano faltaba una cantidad considerable de dinero, un malgaste de tiempo pues todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y cada gasto tenia una justificación.

Se arrecosto en la silla de su escritorio y levanto la mirada al techo mientras cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron a su cabeza y abrió sus orbes de golpe mientras se erguía.

Hundió sus dedos en su cabello y frunció el ceño.

Reconocía que la noche anterior esa chica le produjo un placer extraordinario

Su piel era suave, sus labios dulces, sus gemidos melodiosos y su interior calido y estrecho.

.

Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar todo pensamiento.

Las cosas no se podían salir de sus manos, no lo permitiría, una noche con una mujer no se convertiría en algo memorable para el, habían muchas otras mujeres hermosas que morirían por estar en su cama.

Había pasado todo el día intentando olvidar cuando hizo suya a Sakura, pero aquello era algo que se le estaba dificultando.

Quería repetirlo.

La deseaba intensamente.

Lo que se había dicho a si mismo la noche anterior solo eran palabras vacías.

Necesitaba hacerla suya una vez mas… solamente una vez mas.

Necesitaba apagar esa llama en su interior y luego todo volvería a la normalidad, pero eso era algo que, no se permitiría a si mismo, no caería de esa manera.

.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco y observo el nombre en la pantalla.

Alzo una ceja y sonrió ladinamente.

-**Alo**.- dijo con voz fría.

**-Hola cariño**.- escucho através del auricular la melosa voz de una mujer.

**-¿Que tal?**.- susurro recostándose en la silla.

**-Bien… aunque estaría mejor si te tuviera a ti a mi lado**.- respondió ella con voz sensual, Sasuke sonrió, ya tenia con quien olvidar y de paso destensar su cuerpo.

**-¿Que te parece si nos vemos en mi apartamento?**.- le propuso con voz ronca.

**-Esperaba que me lo dijeras**.- contesto la mujer.

**-Voy en camino**.- dijo seriamente antes de cerrar el celular.

Se levanto de la silla y salio de la oficina a un paso tranquilo y pausado.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**erró la puerta a su espalda y se quito el saco negro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Cuando entro al dormitorio un leve olor a fresas llego a sus fosas nasales.

Bufo por lo bajo y recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, recordaba perfectamente ese aroma, sin siquiera pensarlo lo aspiro profundamente.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer que tuviera un perfume natural tan dulce.

De pronto reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía al mueble de madera que se encontraba cerca de la cama, agarro su colonia y la esparció por la habitación.

Suspiro antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, masajeo el puente de su nariz y luego empezó a desabotonar su camisa blanca de mangas largas, una vez que la abrió, la deslizo por sus hombros y la tiro sobre el colchón, bajo la mirada y alboroto su cabello.

El sonido de la puerta capto su atención, se levanto de la cama, salio de la habitación y se dirigio directamente a la puerta principal, la abrió y observo fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba recostada en el marco de esta.

Le recorrió con la mirada, su cabello era rizado, de un color negro, sus ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido gris con un sugerente escote y que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

.

-**Hola**.- susurro ella con una sonrisa recorriendo con la mirada su torso desnudo para luego observarle a los ojos, Sasuke miro fijamente los orbes de la mujer y se hizo a un lado dándole pasada, la pelinegra inmediatamente entro contoneando las caderas.

**-¿Como has estado cariño?… hace tanto que no nos veíamos que pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.- **le dijo sentandose en el sofá de piernas cruzadas, Sasuke se acerco al mini bar.

**-He tenido mucho trabajo… ¿quieres un trago?**- le pregunto con seriedad.

**-Claro que si**.- dijo ella rápidamente, el morocho se acerco a la sala con dos vasos de cristal y una botella de vodka. Se sentó a su lado y le sirvió.

**-Y cuéntame ¿que tal te ha ido?**- le pregunto ella agarrando el vaso que le tendía.

**-No me quejo**.- susurro él con indiferencia, la mujer sonrió y luego tomo un trago del vaso para despues dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro.

**-Siempre tan comunicativo**.- susurro con sarcasmo mientras le acariciaba la pierna, Sasuke la miro directamente, sin inmutarse-. **Adoro que seas tan serio**.- dijo acercandose a él, le beso los labios y luego bajo por su cuello mientras subía su mano por su duro pecho.

Sasuke la agarro de la cadera y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ataco sus labios con pasión y la mujer ahogo un gemido a duras penas.

Le recorrió con las manos el cuerpo de manera urgida y estrujo sus senos, la pelinegra echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-**Sasuke**.- suspiro al sentir su potente erección. De un momento a otro el moreno paro sus caricias.

**-¿Que pasa?- **pregunto ella con voz grave y la respiración agitada. Sasuke la observo por un momento y luego frunció el ceño mientras con delicadeza se la quitaba de encima.

**-Estoy cansado Rin**.- fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y acercarse a la puerta.

**-¿Que?- **pregunto la mujer totalmente desconcertada.

**-Ya me escuchaste… estoy cansado así que… vete**.- le dijo fríamente abriendo la puerta.

**-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- **pregunto con sorna, Sasuke la observo seriamente.

**-¿Podrías?- **respondió con sequedad.

-**No puedes echarme de tu apartamento y menos dejarme en este estado.**- le reclamo ella señalándose a si misma. Sasuke alzo una ceja y sonrió con cinismo.

-**Es tu problema… y si… puedo echarte, pero no lo hare porque tu sabes que no es mi estilo por lo que te pido tranquilamente que te vayas de mi apartamento**.- le contesto con voz dura, la mujer se estremeció y se acerco a la puerta con la barbilla alzaba, antes de salir le mando una mirada cargada de odio.

.

.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y apretujo fuertemente los puños.

Eso no podía pasarle a él.

Se acerco al sofá y sentó mientras agarraba su vaso, se tomo el liquido de un solo trago y se sirvió nuevamente.

Cuando Rin había gemido su nombre todo se torno tan frío y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza.

Algo malo pasaba con él.

Se repetía a si mismo que no podía desear con tal furor a una mujer, pero lo hacia, deseaba a Sakura, quería volver a hacerla suya, tenerla entre sus brazos, hundirse en su interior y escucharla gemir su nombre de esa manera tan sensual, dulce y erótica en la que solamente ella lo hacia.

Aquello cruzaba todo límite que se había impuesto.

Era adictivo.

Una necesidad.

.

Dirigio su mirada al reloj en su muñeca y suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza, era demasiado tarde, pasadas las dos de la mañana, se levanto del sofá y se encamino hacia su habitación.

Necesitaba un baño y una siesta, y estaba seguro que para el día siguiente todo seria diferente.

Las estupideces que estaba pensando solamente eran producto del alcohol que había ingerido en compañía de Naruto en su oficina y del cansancio mental… solamente eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**...::Fin del capitulo::…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lime y lemon)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Angelus lacrimis**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 4***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>**Desesperación**__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O**bservo fijamente a Hinata mientras sonreía de costado

Una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su amiga, la cual no había desaparecido toda esa mañana.

Ambas se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad, sentadas en una mesa algo alejado para poder comer y conversar más cómodamente, sin bullicio alrededor.

Hinata hablaba y hablaba con emoción, y felicidad y ella vagamente le sonreía, y asentía cuando parecía ser necesario.

Apenas y escuchaba lo que la peliazul le decía, en ese momento se encontraba sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos.

La noche anterior a duras penas había tomado una siesta pues estuvo pensando en lo que sucedería esa noche, cuando tuviera que ir al trabajo.

Era consciente de que ese día no se podría escapar.

.

Aunque su primera vez había sido muy linda y tierna gracias a Sasuke, la sola idea de que otro hombre asqueroso y libidinoso la tocara le producía nauseas.

Negó con la cabeza y froto su brazo izquierdo al sentir un terrible escalofrío en la espalda.

Había arreglo todo con su madre por si llegaba tarde o no lo hacia, le dijo que la señora Chiyo estaba muy delicada de salud por lo que su hija le propuso que se ocupara de ella completamente y con ello le subiría una considerable suma a su sueldo, de esa manera había justificado también el dinero que llevaría a casa luego de esa noche.

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba ante el último pensamiento y mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos empezaban a arder, negó nuevamente con la cabeza intentando sacar esos horribles pensamientos.

No quería pensar en ello, no en ese instante, cuando llegara el momento vería que hacer, pero por ahora, no quería atormentarse de esa manera.

.

Respiro profundamente y opto por intentar siquiera prestar atención a su amiga.

Entre lo poco que la había escuchado se entero que al parecer ella y Naruto se había reconciliado.

Naruto le había pedido perdón de una forma totalmente especial con una cena en un restaurante de lujo, una caminata en la playa, una cama con pétalos de rosas y muchas otras cosas que prefería omitir e ignorar ya que la avergonzaban en demasía.

Observo como las mejillas de la peliazul se encontraban levemente sonrojadas mientras le contaba ciertos detalles de su noche.

Hinata era tímida e introvertida pero cuando hablaba con ella su actitud cambia radicalmente, se mostraba mas alegre, efusiva y suelta.

Algunas veces le ponía los pelos de punta pues de un segundo a otro su personalidad cambiaba totalmente.

.

Eran las mejores amigas desde hacia tres años a pesar de que Hinata era un par de años mayor.

Ambas estudiaban medicina y querían especializarse en pediatría. Iban en el mismo año de carrera.

Conocía lo esencial de la vida de Hinata, ya que a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho de ese tema.

El apellido Hyuuga era muy respetado en el país pues eran los dueños de la empresa automovilística más famosa de Japón.

Hinata era la futura heredera de dicho imperio y a sus diecisiete años estuvo comprometida con Inuzuka Kiba, heredero de las empresas Inuzuka.

Pensaban unir ambas corporaciones para así crear una multinacional.

Hinata estaba preparada para todo, a sus dieciocho años se casaría con el Inuzuka sin objetar, pero todo cambio cuando fue a una fiesta de sociedad, ahí conoció a Naruto.

La peliazul siempre decía que había sido amor a primera vista, que cuando que le miro todo dentro de ella exploto.

.

Naruto se le había acercado para pedirle un baile el cual a pesar de su extrema timidez no dudo en aceptar. Tampoco lo hizo al darle su número telefónico aunque supiera que eso no estaba del todo bien.

Luego de eso se mantuvieron en contacto, en secreto se hicieron novios y Hinata rompió inmediatamente su compromiso.

Cuando Hyuuga Hiashi, su padre, se entero, le dio un ultimátum… o su familia o Naruto.

La decisión fue la mas difícil que jamás había tomado, pero ella se planteo a si misma como seria su vida sin Naruto, la respuesta fue clara como el agua. Vacía.

Hinata mantenía contacto con su hermana menor y su único primo sin que su padre lo supiera y de esa manera también sabia como él estaba de salud.

.

Salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos y dio un respigo al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura.

**-¿Que hacen?**- le susurro una voz masculina al oído, Sakura sonrió y le pego un codazo en las costillas haciendo que el chico le soltara.

**-Me asustaste**.- reclamo llevando una mano a su pecho.

**-No te quejes que te las cobraste muy bien**.- dijo el pelirrojo sobando suavemente el lugar dañado.

**-Si no me hubieras asustado yo no te hubiera golpeado**.- se justifico mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Hinata-. **¿Porque no me dijiste?**.- le pregunto con voz acusadora haciendo un puchero.

**-Estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que me pareció injusto**.- se excuso ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía divertida.

**-Ustedes se han confabulados contra mi ¿cierto?- **dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos con la boca torcida.

**-No seas exagerada**.- dijo el chico sentandose a su lado.

**-No lo soy**.- respondió rápidamente.

**-Si tú lo dices**.- se limito a contestar el ojimiel.

**-Esta bien**.- suspiro-. **Siento lo del golpe Saso**.- se disculpo.

**-Ok, esta bien, ya no ruegues mas… te perdono**.- bromeo el chico aparentando fastidio mientras movía las manos en los aires.

**-Baka… nunca vuelvo a disculparme contigo**.- dijo Sakura con falsa ofensa.

**-Tú sabes que bromeo**.- le dijo Sasori con una sonrisa.

**-Jajaja… pues que gracioso**.- ironizo.

**-Calmen los ánimos… ¿que tal te ha ido hoy Sasori?- **pregunto Hinata mirando al chico.

**-Nada interesante**.- se limito a contestar este-. **¿Y ustedes?**- interrogo.

**-Lo normal**.- dijo la peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

**-¿Y eso es?- **pregunto el ojimiel.

**-Trabajos, exposiciones, dinero, debates**.- contesto Sakura apoyando el rostro en una mano.

**- El solo hecho de escucharte hace que me aburra… ¿que tal si salimos hoy en la noche?**.- pregunto el chico.

**-No puedo**.- dijo Hinata rápidamente.

**-Me lo esperaba… ¿y tu Sakura?**.- dijo volteando hacia ella.

**-Tengo que trabajar**.- se excuso la ojijade.

**-Cierto, lo olvidaba… que mala suerte**.- susurro con un bajón de animo.

.

De pronto el celular de Hinata empezó a sonar haciendo que la peliazul respigara un poco, saco rápidamente el aparato de su bolso y al observar la pantalla sonrió con alegría

-**Permítanme**.- les dijo antes de levantarse y contestar mientras se alejaba un poco.

**-¿Y que tal si salimos tu y yo el sábado?**.- le pregunto Sasori a Sakura volteándose hacia ella.

**-No puedo Saso… ese día también tengo que ir al trabajo**.- respondió la ojijade.

**-¿Incluso el fin de semana?- **dijo el chico bajando la mirada, Sakura sintió algo de pena por eso ya que Sasori solo quería que pasaran una tarde divirtiéndose juntos, de repente se sintió una muy mala amiga por el poco esfuerzo que hacia.

**-Si… pero cuando tenga algún día libre talvez…**

**-Por supuesto, avísame**.- la interrumpió él con exaltada emoción sobresaltándola.

**-Mmm… esta bien**.- el timbre sonó anunciando que las clases nuevamente se reanudaban-. **Me debo ir**.- dijo colgando su bolso en el hombro mientras se levantaba, el pelirrojo imito su acción.

**-Si yo también… hasta luego Sakura.- **dijo acercandose a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente y de igual manera dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí a un paso apresurado.

Sakura lo observo extrañada, era raro que Sasori le besara, siempre se despedía de ella con normalidad.

**-Le gustas a Sasori**.- dijo Hinata a su espalda haciéndola respigar, dio la vuelta hacia ella.

**-Eso es imposible**.- le contesto.

**-No lo es y tu lo sabes**.- aseguro la ojiperla sonriendo.

**-Ya te he dicho mas de una vez que Sasori solamente es un buen amigo**.- dijo Sakura con simpleza entornando los ojos.

**-Engáñate si quieres**.- le dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura decidió ignorar nuevamente a su amiga, lo que decía no tenia sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ufo por lo bajo exasperado y llevo una mano a su cabello alborotándolo con frustración.

-**Maldito Itachi**.- susurro entre dientes mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo.

Su "querido" hermano, nótese el sarcasmo, le había mandado con una secretaria hacia unos minutos la pila de documentos que el dia anterior había revisado.

Cuando le llamo el muy maldito le había dicho que los chequeara nuevamente pues tenia _casi _la certeza de que sí había una fuerte cantidad de dinero perdida.

.

En primera le había molestado el tono de su voz, prepotente y burlón.

Lo segundo que le habia encendido en rabia fue que cuestionara su trabajo.

Por que él siempre hacia muy bien su trabajo, era muy meticuloso ya que nunca le gustaba cometer errores, eso no estaba en su forma de ser.

Al llegar al despacho de Itachi entro sin tocar y cerro de un portazo.

El pelilargo, que se encontraba tras su escritorio firmando algunos papeles, levanto la mirada hacia él y lo observo apasible, con tanta frescura que hizo cabrear más a Sasuke.

**-Ten Ayame**.- dijo entregándole los documentos a su secretaria, la cual tenia la mirada fija en Sasuke observandolo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-Emm… s-si.- **contesto ella agarrando los papeles temblorosa.

**-Ahora puedes retirarte**.- le dijo amablemente, la chica asintio con torpeza y se acerco a la salida con la cabeza gacha.

.

En cuanto salio Itachi dirigio su atención a su hermano mientras se arrecostaba en la silla.

**-A que has venido además de distraer a mi secretaria**.- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras ponia los brazos tras su nuca estirándose.

**-Muy gracioso**.- dijo Sasuke en un tono acido-. **¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios quieres que revise esos documentos?, ayer lo hice y recuerdo haberte dicho que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones**.- ratifico con extrema frialdad.

**-Si, yo tambien lo recuerdo pero como te dije por teléfono estoy casi seguro que algo no cuadra**.- le dijo el mayor seriamente.

**-No me interesa, ayer me pase todo el dia revisando uno a uno esos papeles y no pienso volverlo a hacer… además, ¿tienes idea de que hora es?… falta poco para que mi trabajo termine**.- manifestó, Itachi se encogio de hombros.

**-Necesito que revises esos documentos**.- dijo observándolo a los ojos.

**-Me importa un comino… además no pienso quebrarme la cabeza otro dia por suposiciones tuyas**.- le contesto Sasuke con dureza.

**-Es tu trabajo**.- expuso el pelilargo.

**-Si lo es y lo tengo muy presente pero como te dije antes, no voy hacerlo por un capricho tuyo**.- respondió él con el ceño fruncido.

**-Deja de hablar estupideces**.- dijo Itachi fuertemente.

**-No jodas Itachi… yo ya hice mi trabajo y si no te satisface es muy tu problema… estoy plenamente seguro de que esos documentos están en perfecto orden y si lo dudas revísalos tu mismo**.- gruñó furioso antes de salir de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo.

Se alejo de ahí con el cuerpo tenso y el ceño fuertemente fruncido lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante atemorizante.

Por donde pasaba todos le miraba con algo de temor apartándose de su camino.

.

Se acerco al ascensor y apretó el boton esperando luego con impaciencia que este llegara, cuando por fin lo hizo entro y presiono el boton que lo llevaría al primer piso.

No pensaba quedarse un momento mas ahí, se encontraba demasiado exaltado como para poder concentrarse en el trabajo, además, solo faltaba media hora para que saliera por lo que no le veía mucho problema.

En cuanto llego al piso destinado, salio del elevador y se dirigio directamente a la salida, atravesó la puerta y fue al parqueo de una vez.

Se monto en su carro y pego un golpe al volante frustrado, sentía una presión en el pecho y unas terribles ganas de moler a golpes algo, bufo por lo bajo y apoyo su frente en el timón, necesitaba relajarse.

Pasó unos minutos en esa posición hasta que lentamente el enojo se fue esfumando, suspiró mientras se erguia, se masajeo el cuello sintiéndose de repente demasiado tenso, necesitaba realmente relajarse y su manera de conseguirlo siempre era con una mujer, nada mejor que ello.

Suspiro con frustración, encontrándose de pronto nuevamente molesto, el problema erradicaba en que no le apetecía nadie mas que la chiquilla de cabello rosa.

.

Hundió una mano en su cabello mientras se arrecostaba en el asiento.

No queria, realmente no queria buscarla, porque sentía que hacerlo sería demasiado bajo para si mismo.

El recordar lo que ella le parecía algo sucio y el pensarla en brazos de otro de presto le hizo sentir enfermo y molesto.

Negó con la cabeza alejando lo último de si, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos empezaron a fastidiarle jugándole otra mala pasada.

Recordándole la noche en que la hizo suya.

Cerró por un momento los ojos y las imágenes vinieron a su cabeza al instante.

Tenerla entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer su nombre había sido sin duda una de las experiencias mas placenteras que había gozado.

De pronto empezó a sentirse ansioso y desesperado.

La necesitaba.

Sentía que realmente la necesitaba y si no la tenia moriría de desesperación.

.

La sensación fue absolutamente desquiciante.

Porque él no debía sentirse asi.

No.

El recordar esa noche no debia afectarlo en lo absoluto, como ocurria con otras mujeres.

Pero luego se dijo que Sakura no era como otras mujeres. No. Ella era tierna y dulce, demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero al mismo tiempo era sensual y contrariando eso tambien era inocente, muy inocente.

Se sintió acalorado y ansioso nuevamente.

.

Al pensarla de aquella manera se convenció a si mismo de que no era tan malo, además estaba seguro de que si la tenia una vez mas su deseo por ella se extinguiria.

Arranco el auto rapidamente decidido, solo la necesitaba una noche mas, solo una noche mas y luego todo quedaría en el olvido y su vida volvería a la normalidad.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e miro una vez mas al espejo suspirando con los labios temblorosos, seco sus manos en su corta falda y luego sonrio intentando darse animos.

**-Tranquila… todo estará bien**.- dijo Temari apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

**-Si… todo estará bien**.- repitió ella intentando convencerse de ello.

**-Cálmate, ¿que tal si me cuentas como te sentiste en tu primera vez?, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor**.- dijo la rubia agarrandola de las manos, se acerco a un par de sillas llevándola consigo y ambas se sentaron en ellas.

**-Pues… fu-fue bien**.- dijo sonrojada recordando a Sasuke, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara al hacerlo, haciéndola sentir extraña.

**-¿Como era él?**- le pregunto Temari con una leve sonrisa.

**-Muy gua-po**.- respondió bajándola la mirada a sus manos, la rubia se mantuvo callada y Sakura supo interpretar su silencio y suspiro-. **Él era ti-erno y, y dulce… me sentía muy bien y cu-ando me besaba era…**

**-¿Lo besaste?**- pregunto de repente la ojiverde con seriedad, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia ella y luego de un momento asintio con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-Si… ¿tiene algo de malo?**- le pregunto extrañada.

**-No lo vuelvas a hacer… no permitas que ninguno de esos hombres te bese Sakura**.- le dijo, la pelirrosa frunció delicadamente las cejas confundida y la mujer suspiro.

**-¿Que sentías cada vez que te besaba?- **le pregunto, Sakura se sonrojo aun mas e inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los acaricio con suavidad.

-**Escalofríos… y…**

**-Tu corazón se acelero, sentiste mariposas y te estremeciste ¿cierto?- **le dijo, ella asintió-. **Es por eso que no debes besarlos Sakura, porque al hacerlo sentiras cosas que es mejor evitar… ellos buscan tu cuerpo, no tu corazón y es por ello que no debes dejar que lleguen a él… porque si lo hacen sufrirás… sufrirás mucho**.- susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se cristalizaron, asintió torpemente antes de levantarse y darle la espalda de inmediato, se acerco al tocador y se limpio los ojos los cuales tenia humedecidos.

Sonrió con tristeza y respiro profundamente.

**-Hay que salir.- **susurro volteando hacia Temari.

-**Vamos**.- le dijo ella antes de acercarse a la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**asuke entro a un paso firme y imponente al lugar, haciendo que inevitablemente varias miradas se posaran en él.

Un par de mujeres se le acercaron rápidamente ofreciéndole con descaro sus servicios, pero su expresión frívola y dura las intimido.

Se acerco al igual que aquella noche a la barra de tragos y observo al chico seriamente.

**-Un whisky doble**.- le pidio pasándole un billete, el joven asintió y luego de un momento le entrego su pedido, Sasuke dio la vuelta con el trago en la mano y se apoyo de espaldas a la barra, observo su alrededor hasta detener su mirada en las mujeres que bailaban en el tubo y ahí la vio.

Bebio del vaso sin dejar de observarla, su baile al igual que en aquella ocasión desprendía sensualidad por doquier haciendo que los hombres se acercaran al escenario con billetes en la mano.

Aquel simple hecho le hizo sentir una pequeña punzada de molestia pero decidio ignorarlo concentrándose en ella.

Sakura se movia de un lado a otro sin soltarse del tubo, evitaba a toda costa las manos que insistentes se acercaban queriendo tocarla.

.

Termino de tomar el trago y dejo el vaso en la barra, volteo la mirada nuevamente a ella mientras se sentaba en una silla y la observaba ensimismado hasta que sintió como una mano le acariciaba el cuello, miro de reojo a la mujer.

**-De nuevo tú**.- le dijo Tayuya mientras se paraba frente a él, le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla y con sus brazos le rodeo el cuello antes de sentarse en sus piernas, Sasuke se mantuvo inmutado mientras la observaba.

**-Te ha agradado el lugar ¿cierto?.- **le dijo provocativamente.

-**Hmp**.- se limito a expresar el moreno.

**-Eres un hombre de pocas palabras lo cual te hace extrañamente mas atractivo… dime… ¿a quien de mis chicas quieres esta vez?**- le pregunto acariciándole el cabello, Sasuke dirigio su mirada nuevamente a Sakura y Tayuya siguió la dirección que él observaba.

**-¿Sakumi?… ¿tanto te ha gustado?- **le pregunto, Sasuke la observo seriamente.

**-Ok… comprendo que no responderás, pero esta bien… ahora dime, ¿la quieres a ella o no?, mira que muchos hombres la han solicitado**.- dijo y el pelinegro se mantuvo aparentemente impasible.

**-Solo ella**.- respondió sin expresión en la voz.

**-Perfecto… ya sabes el costo si te la llevas**.- le susurro Tayuya con una coqueta sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba de sus piernas.

-**Hmp**.- expreso Sasuke antes de pararse de la silla y buscar en la bolsa interna de su saco su billetera.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**ordió su labio inferior mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, sentía un peso en los hombros y una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Observo una vez mas la perilla de la puerta y sintió sus ojos arder, negó con la cabeza intentando alejar la idea de irse y tomando todo el valor que encontró en su ser agarro el picaporte con la mano temblorosa y fría, y le dio la vuelta.

Entro al lugar con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo inevitablemente tenso, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella mientras lentamente subía la mirada a su acompañante el cual estaba sentado en la cama.

Por un momento se quedo pasmada al verlo con el corazón latiéndole a mil, su respiración se volvió pesada y sus vellos se erizaron mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

**-Sa-Sasuke.- **susurro a duras penas, al sentir un nudo atravesarle la garganta, el moreno quien la observaba fijamente se levanto de la cama.

-**Hmp**.- fue lo único que expreso mientras la recorría con la mirada, se miraba realmente exquisita.

Sakura sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y el corazón apunto de salirle del pecho, las piernas se le volvieron como gelatina y se sintió desnuda ante su mirada.

Cuando él se acerco, cada uno de sus pasos fue una tortura y ver como la distancia entre ambos se reducía era algo que la puso tremendamente nerviosa.

Entonces el aliento de Sasuke choco contra su cabello erizándole los vellos de la espalda, una de sus manos se posesiono de su cintura haciéndola temblar con su toque.

.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-**Sakura**.- susurro él sobre su hombre desnudo, la pelirrosa suspiro otra vez mordiéndose el labio inferior y tembló nuevamente al sentir como él con su mano libre le apartaba el cabello para luego, un segundo despues, hundir su rostro en su cuello y acariciarle en la longitud de este con la nariz.

Sakura suspiro de nuevo estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

-**Sasuke**.- gimió suavemente con voz baja y grave haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera de excitación. Con ambas manos la agarro del rostro y cuando se acercaba dispuesto a besarla con infinitas ansias, ella le detuvo.

**-Es-pera**.- dijo temblorosa con las manos apoyadas en su pecho impidiendo que se acercara mas, las palabras de Temari se repetían en su cabeza en ese momento.

Y Sasuke frunció el ceño frustrado, le había costado un mundo decidirse a buscarla, enfrentándose a su orgullo y lo que menos quería en ese momento era restringirse de sus deseos.

**-No quiero**.- fue lo único que dijo antes de arremeter con furia contra sus dulces labios, ambos se estremecieron y Sakura en ese momento dejo de pensar, lo único que importaba era corresponder su beso y entregarse a él totalmente.

Sasuke paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella apegándola hasta lo imposible a su cuerpo, le acaricio la espalda baja deleitándose con su tersa piel mientras penetraba su boca con maestría saboreando con exquisita ansia esa cavidad caliente y de delicioso sabor.

Y Sakura gimió extasiada y paso las manos por sus fuertes brazos ascendiendo hasta sus hombros y luego a su cuello donde le rodeo mientras se ponía de puntillas.

.

El moreno se separo agitado y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su piel, cerro los ojos mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizar su desesperación por poseerla.

Le acaricio la espalda con suavidad y lentitud, sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos, la apego aun mas a su cuerpo y Sakura jadeo en su oído al sentir su excitación contra ella, haciéndolo estremecer.

Se dijo a si mismo que debía tranquilizarse, no podía tomarla ahí.

Poco a poco su excitación fue bajando y cuando lo pudo controlar se alejo de ella solo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Sakura le devolvió la mirada.

La agarro de la mano y salio de la habitación.

.

El camino a su apartamento se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada estaba fija en el camino evitando a toda costa desviarse a ella.

Cuando se detuvo en el hotel, bajo del auto y le abrió, luego cogio del asiento trasero un abrigo largo de color negro y se lo dio rápidamente, Sakura se la puso en silencio y despues él la agarro de la cintura y entro al lugar.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche por lo que el vestíbulo aun estaba concurrido, ignoro las miradas que se posaban curiosas en ellos y fue al elevador.

En cuanto este se abrió entro en él halándola consigo y también se adentraron con ellos una mujer mayor con una pequeña de aproximadamente siete años.

Salio del ascensor rápidamente cuando este se detuvo en su piso y se apresuro por el pasillo.

Al parar frente a su apartamento, saco su llave y abrió la puerta, le dio la entrada a Sakura y luego se adentro él inmediatamente.

Sus músculos estaban tensos y las ansias lo carcomían por dentro, se dijo que no podía estar tan desesperado y se acerco al mini bar, realmente necesitaba un trago.

.

La pelirrosa se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez desde que habían salido del burdel. Sasuke era un hombre extremadamente guapo y estaba segura que mujeres no le faltaban por lo que le era difícil imaginarse porque la buscaba a ella.

El moreno levanto la mirada observándola y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Aparto la mirada avergonzada de que le haya descubierto viéndole y ese fue el detonante para Sasuke.

.

Dejo el vaso de vidrio ya vacío y se acerco a ella, la agarro de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo en totalidad y Sakura se estremeció nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Sasuke acaricio su espalda y el inicio de su trasero haciéndola suspirar, luego sin querer perder mas tiempo se alejo de ella solo un poco para quitarle el abrigo, este cayo al suelo y él se permitió observarla mientras su mirada inevitablemente se oscurecía por un intenso deseo.

Acerco sus manos a ella y acaricio sus curvas haciéndola cerrar los ojos, y aguantar la respiración.

Levanto la mirada a su rostro y lo cogio en manos, acaricio con los pulgares sus mejillas y luego se acerco a sus labios para tomarlos al inicio con suavidad, hasta que no pudo contenerse y el beso se volvió exigente.

Cuando se separo tenía la respiración agitada y se sentía extremadamente acalorado.

**-¿Me deseas Sakura?**- le pregunto pasando nuevamente los brazos por su cintura, la apego a su cuerpo y la pelirrosa lanzo un respigo cuando sintió su erección en su vientre.

**-¿Me deseas?**- le pregunto nuevamente acercandose a su cuello, empezó a besar esa parte con dedicación mordiéndola de vez en cuando.

-**Sasuke**.- gimió ella arqueándose hacia él. Sasuke cerro un segundo los ojos tratando de controlarse, la desesperación lo estaba matando pero necesitaba saber que lo que él sentía también lo sentía ella… que ella también le deseaba tanto como él lo hacia.

**-¿Quieres que te haga mía?**- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Sakura lanzo un suave gemido que encendió aun mas sus sentidos.

**-S-si… si**.- dijo ella apenas con los ojos empañados y Sasuke no espero mas, la agarro en brazos y se dirigio a su habitación.

.

En cuanto la acostó en la cama, le abrió las piernas y se metió entre ellas. La beso con pasión y desesperación acariciando la delicada curva de su cintura, luego bajo en un camino de besos a su cuello mientras que sus manos descendían a las piernas de ella, le acaricio los muslos deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y despues subió a su cadera la cual sujeto firmemente antes de acercarla a él.

-**Sasuke**.- gimió la pelirrosa al sentirlo.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y se puso de rodillas, le quito la pequeña camisa que le cubría hasta arriba del ombligo y luego con desesperación desabrocho el sostén, en cuanto sus pechos estuvieron a la vista se inclino hacia ella y empezó a saborear esas bondades.

Sakura suspiraba suavemente mientras entre sus manos apretaba las sabanas azules, gimió su nombre cuando él le mordisqueo el pezón del pecho derecho.

Y Sasuke se levanto agitado, se apoyo en sus rodillas nuevamente y le quito la falda llevándose consigo la braga negra.

Sintió que se ponía duro como una roca al tenerla desnuda frente a él.

Sakura le observaba sonrojada con sus ojos cristalizados por el deseo.

.

El ojinegro se levanto rápidamente de la cama y empezó a desvestirse sin dejar de mirarla sintiendo una liberación con cada prenda que abandonaba su cuerpo, estaba demasiado caliente.

Cuando se deshizo del boxer fue como respirar nuevamente y la pelirrosa aparto con rapidez la vista.

No pudo evitar sonreír con altanería mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella, le abro las piernas y se acomodo entre estas, guío su miembro a la calida cavidad y mientras entraba en ella de una sola estocada le beso.

Pero Sakura se separo de él tomando una fuerte bocada de aire mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Sasuke se quedo quieto observando su rostro.

**-¿Has esta-do con alguien mas, además de mi?**.- le pregunto seriamente aunque un poco agitado, era difícil controlarse en ese punto.

Ella luego de unos segundos le miro y negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, había creído que por ser su segunda vez no dolería, pero se había equivocado.

.

Sasuke la observo un rato más y suspiro mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño alivio le invadiera al darse cuenta que no se había entregado a otro y aquello le hizo confundirse, entonces se dijo nuevamente que algo andaba mal en él, porque no debería de importarle algo así.

Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos, indagar en el asunto le llevaría a cosas que en ese preciso instante no quería analizar.

A si que cuando vio como el rostro de Sakura se relajaba, la agarro de la cadera y salio de ella dejando solamente la punta de su pene dentro, para luego, de una suave embestida adentrase nuevamente y esta vez Sakura suspiro mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y entonces supo que ella estaba disfrutando por lo que no se contuvo y empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

**-Sasuke… mmm**.- gimió la pelirrosa extasiada y él se estremeció, escucharle gemir era gloria para sus oídos.

Se inclino hacia ella y le beso con ferocidad la boca mientras sus manos subían a sus pechos, Sakura respigo cuando él la toco esa parte.

Le mordió levemente el labio inferior disfrutando de la suavidad de este y luego cuando se separo de ella mas agitado que antes la observo por un momento, antes de ponerse de rodillas y agarrarla de la cadera acercándola a él.

La miro fijamente mientras embestía contra su delicado cuerpo y el deseo que sentía pareció intensificarse en su interior.

Acelero aun más el ritmo del vaivén, volviendo este profundo y rápido lo cual les llevo a un mundo diferente, nublando sus sentidos y haciendo que ambos se olvidaran de todo.

Luego el orgasmo les golpeo a ambos con tal fuerza que temblaron de puro placer.

Sasuke miro el rostro de la pelirrosa sintiendo placer de solo observar su expresión, se inclino hacia ella apoyándose en sus codos, a los lados de su cuerpo y la beso, Sakura apenas y pudo corresponderle.

.

Cuando se separo de ella la observo un rato más y luego con su mano quito los mechones que se pegaban en su frente, le beso una vez mas la comisura de los labios y su mano derecha le acaricio la cintura.

-**Sasuke**.- suspiro ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, aquello mando una carga a su miembro el cual reacciono de inmediato y Sakura gimió arqueándose hacia él.

**-No deberías de hacer eso**.- le dijo con voz ronca levemente agitado y la pelirrosa se estremeció de solo escucharle y sintió como algo caliente bajaba entre sus piernas, el moreno se tenso al sentir la excitación de ella.

Salio de su interior de repente haciéndola lanzar un gemido, luego se levanto y la halo de los tobillos hasta la orilla de la cama, la hizo parar y Sakura apenas pudo sostenerse en pie agarrandose de sus hombros, entonces Sasuke la agarro de la cintura y se sentó en la cama, luego la acerco a él.

**-Siéntate en mi**.- le dijo con voz ronca nuevamente excitado y Sakura temblorosa le obedeció, abrió las piernas apoyando las rodillas en la cama y Sasuke la hizo bajar sobre su erección lentamente.

La pelirrosa se tenso al principio pero cuando él entro completamente en ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sostenía de sus hombros y suspiraba.

Y Sasuke lanzo un gruñido cerrando los ojos, era ella tan estrecha que le apretaba de manera exquisita mandándole hilos de placer a todo el cuerpo, la agarro del trasero apretando aquella parte con deleite, la miro fijamente mientras se relamía los labios y la empujo hacia si, luego movió sus manos a la cadera de ella y la hizo que se moviera hacia atrás.

-**Sas-uke**.- suspiro Sakura mordiendo su labio inferior mientras lo observaba, el moreno la miro un momento y se inclino hacia ella para besarle los labios.

Cuando se separo la observo a los ojos y bajo la mirada a la unión de sus cuerpos, movió a Sakura hacia delante y hacia atrás nuevamente y la pelirrosa suspiro mientras él simplemente lanzaba otro gruñido.

-**Cabálgame**.- le dijo agitado y Sakura lo miro sin comprender, entonces él se dijo que ella no sabia de que hablaba por lo que tendría que enseñarle.

.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la elevo para luego dejarla descender con su propio peso, entonces Sakura gimió nuevamente sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros y él gruñó

**-Así… hazlo así**.- le dijo antes de repetir la acción, Sakura gimió su nombre mientras él se deleitaba con aquella visión, se acerco a sus pechos y los lamió, mordisqueando al final sus pezones, luego cuando se separo, Sakura lo observo con los ojos brillantes.

-**Cabálgame**.- ordeno esta vez y ella mordió su labio inferior antes de apoyarse firmemente de sus hombros y elevarse, se dejo caer de sopetón y gimió suavemente antes la deliciosa sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-**Así… haz-lo de nuevo**.- suspiro Sasuke a duras penas, la agarro del trasero y la ayudo a elevarse, luego la hizo caer dándole fuerza al impulso con sus manos.

Y gruñó suavemente mientras la escuchaba gemir.

Entonces Sakura volvió a apoyarse en sus hombros y volvió a repetir la acción hasta que empezó un ritmo frenético, Sasuke suspiraba mientras que ella gemía y le llamaba en gritos.

No tardaron en alcanzar nuevamente el éxtasis.

Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas llevándola consigo y Sakura descansó su cabeza en el fornido pecho de él apoyando su oreja en el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

.

Suspiro por lo bajo mientras los ojos empezaba a arderle por el cansancio.

-**Sakura**.- le llamo Sasuke, la pelirrosa apoyo sus manos en la cama y levanto un poco la cabeza, entonces se encontró directamente con los ojos oscuros de él, se estremeció solo con mirarle y su corazón se acelero.

-**Mmm**.- fue lo único que pudo expresar mientras observaba fijamente sus orbes sintiéndose perdida en ellos.

**-No te entregues a nadie mas**.- le dijo él seriamente, la ojijade parpadeo una y otra vez y se tuvo que repetir lo que él le había dicho para entender el significado de sus palabras.

**-No quiero que estés con ningún otro hombre**.- susurro Sasuke poniéndole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Debía admitirlo, su deseo por ella no había desaparecido y empezaba a cuestionarse cuando lo haría.

De pronto se había dado cuenta de que quería seguir viéndola.

Cuando ella le había dicho que ningún otro hombre además de él la había tocado se sintió aliviado y ahora comprendía porque.

La quería para él, no sabia por cuanto tiempo, no sabia si aquello era lógico, lo único que tenia en la mente era que quería que ella solamente se entregara a él, porque la idea de que fuera de otro le enferma.

-**Sasuke**.- susurro ella suavemente.

**-Iré todos los días a buscarte**.- le dijo y los ojos de Sakura se aguaron-. **No te entregues a otro Sakura**.- susurro haciendo que la pelirrosa negara con la cabeza mientras sonreía y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-**Gracias**.- susurro ella abrazándole, luego se acerco a él y le beso con dulzura.

.

Y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la vida que ella vivía no la deseaba por lo que se pregunto que le había llevado a tomar la decisión de ser prostituta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Advertencias del capítulo**__: (Lime y palabras obscenas)_

.

_**Diclaimer**__: Naruto y sus personajes NO son míos_

_._

_**Nota**__: Esta historia es completa y absolutamente MIA, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Ángelus lacrimis**_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_***Capítulo 5***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**Doble cara**__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**U**nos pequeños rayos de luz le pegaron en los ojos interrumpiendo su sueño, frunció el entrecejo y lanzo un bufido mientras se ponía de lado, al hacerlo la claridad le dio de lleno en el rostro.

**-Pero que…- **gruñó entre dientes poniendo una mano frente a sus ojos intentando taparlos de la molestia que le causaba el resplandor, se puso boca arriba y torció la boca molesto al saber que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente dificultándosele la tarea un poco, luego de unos minutos, de estar batallando finalmente lo logro. Observo el techo y luego se apoyo en sus codos, sentandose despues.

Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor observando su habitación, las cortinas estaban abiertas haciendo que la luz entrara, iluminando completamente la estancia, era extraño verla así, pues él nunca hacia aquello y comúnmente solo estaba en su apartamento por las noches, en las mañanas nunca determinaba el lugar.

Desvio la mirada hacia su lado esperando encontrar a Sakura y frunció el ceño aun mas al no verla, observo su alrededor nuevamente, buscándola.

**-Se habrá….- **negó con la cabeza y se levanto cogiendo del suelo su boxer, se lo puso rápidamente y salio de la habitación, al instante el peculiar aroma a café le inundo las fosas nasales.

Se encamino hacia la cocina directamente y al entrar observo a Sakura la cual estaba de espaldas frente a la cafetera, la recorrió con la mirada encontrándola nada mas envuelta en la camisa que el día anterior él vestía.

.

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta hacia el armario en donde estaban los trastos pero al hacerlo topo directamente con unos ojos negros.

Al instante un mar de sensaciones le inundaron y toda la calma y tranquilidad que tenia hacia unos momentos se vio interrumpida por el nerviosismo.

El corazón se le acelero casi al instante y sus mejillas inevitablemente tomaron un color rosa profundo.

**-Buenas.- **susurro tímidamente mientras con sus manos halaba un poco la camisa queriendo taparse, a Sasuke le causo un tanto gracia esa acción, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y la observo, sonriendo de lado, al notar el efecto que causaba en ella.

-**Buenas**.- le respondió con voz ronca, Sakura se estremeció de solo escucharle, volteo hacia el armario y se encamino rápidamente hacia él, estaba tremendamente nerviosa y apenada, en la mañana, cuando desperto salio de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró, siendo eso, una camisa de Sasuke, aunque se sintió un tanto atrevida por ello, había decidido nada mas preparar algo de café y luego irse, pero jamás pensó que aquello sucederia.

**-¿Quiere café?- **le pregunto sin mirarle, abriendo la alacena.

-**Si**.- dijo Sasuke, la pelirrosa observo el interior del armario hasta localizar las tazas, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, estas estaban en el primer estante, bastante alto. Se puso de puntillas intentado alcanzarlas.

Sasuke no la perdió de vista ni un momento, observando luego como ella se estiraba, haciendo así, que la camisa que portaba, la cual le quedaba tres a cuatro tallas mas grande, se subiera permitiéndole ver sus muslos y algo mas. Aparto la mirada no dispuesto a perder el control y suspiro luego de unos minutos al ver como Sakura seguía inútilmente intentando alcanzar su objetivo.

Se acerco hasta ponerse tras ella y estiro su brazo agarrando sin ninguna dificultad dos tazas, la pelirrosa se había quedado estática al sentirle tras suyo y aun mas cuando el calido aliento de él le pego en el cuello, Sasuke paso su mano libre por la cintura de ella y la apego a su pecho.

Sakura se estremeció suspirando por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos y el moreno empezó a retroceder lentamente haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, luego, de un solo movimiento, la volteo hacia él y la afianzo aun mas de la cintura pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, Sakura le observo a los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sus rostros estaban a menos de tres centímetros y sus labios se rozaban, Sasuke observo fijamente los orbes de ella y luego bajo la mirada a sus labios, termino de una vez de acortar la poca distancia que separaba sus bocas y la beso con sensualidad.

Sakura gimió suavemente mientras se sostenía de sus hombros, sentía las piernas como gelatina y todo le daba vueltas.

El moreno introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella y acaricio toda esa húmeda cavidad hasta encontrarse con la lengua de Sakura y empezar una dura lucha, la pelirrosa intento seguirle con dificultad y Sasuke al notarlo empezó a bajar la intensidad hasta convertir el beso en un roce suave.

Sakura suspiro contra su boca extasiada y Sasuke se separo de ella con la respiración levemente agitada debido a su excitación.

La ojijade apoyo su rostro en el hombro de él jadeante intentando calmar su respiración. Sasuke la soltó cuando ella estuvo mas tranquila entregándole las tazas luego, la pelirrosa las cogio con las manos temblorosas y se acerco a un paso lento hacia la cafetera.

Sirvió en ambas tazas mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

-**Cu**-**antas** **de** **azúcar?**- le pregunto suavemente.

-**Lo** **prefiero** **amargo**.- dijo él con seriedad, Sakura asintió y dio media vuelta hacia él con ambas tazas en manos, luego de endulzar su café. Se acerco a Sasuke a un paso pausado y le extendió la suya, el moreno la cogio y tomo de ella mientras que Sakura tenia la mirada fija en el suelo avergonzada.

Luego de un momento de haber terminado de tomar el liquido Sasuke se acerco al lavabo y enjuago la taza, Sakura se aproximo también al terminar y lavo el traste para luego seguirle en silencio, el moreno había emprendido camino hacia su habitación.

.

En cuanto Sasuke entro a la estancia, dirigio su mirada rápidamente a la mesita de noche donde descansaba un despertador, observo la hora y se sorprendió un poco de que fuera tan tarde, normalmente él despertaba a las cinco y media de la mañana y ya eran pasadas las siete y cuarto.

Se acerco inmediatamente al baño deteniéndose antes de siquiera tomar la perilla, para voltear a ver por sobre el hombro a Sakura que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza gacha.

Dio media vuelta y se acerco a ella, hasta detenerse frente suyo obligándola a levantar la mirada, no supo el impulso que le llevo a acariciar su mejilla sonrosada, esa mujer le hacia hacer cosas que jamás había siquiera imaginado.

Acaricio con el pulgar sus labios y luego se inclino hacia ella para besarla, las ganas de probarla lo venían torturando desde hacia ya rato, y es que, el solo verla con su camisa le había encendido.

El beso se torno exigente y sin desear perder mas tiempo paso un brazo por la cintura de ella y otro bajo su trasero levantándola y haciendola rodearle, Sakura jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la dureza de él contra sus muslos y Sasuke empezó a besarle el cuello mientras se dirigía al baño. Entro a este con cierta torpeza, y es que, mientras la acariciaba y le besaba el cuello Sakura no dejaba de moverse llamándole entre suspiros, haciendo con ello que le fuera difícil controlarse, ella le volvía loco con pocas acciones.

La dejo libre y la observo maldiciendo internamente el que fuera tan inocente y la vez sensual, eso le enloquecía y era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella. Sakura tenia en ese momento las mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas, el cabello despeinado y los labios rojos, su tímida mirada estaba fija en él y tenia los ojos nublados levemente de deseo.

Empezó a deshacerse de su boxer hasta quedar desnudo, la pelirrosa bajo la mirada hacia esa parte, que se elevaba orgullosamente, y cerro los ojos al instante, avergonzada. A Sasuke aquel gesto le pareció tierno y ni siquiera pudo reprimirse por pensarlo ya que sin desperdiciar mas tiempo se acerco a ella y empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba.

Sakura se estremeció y le miro mientras mordía su labio inferior, en cuanto Sasuke la libero de la prenda, la recorrió con la mirada sin ninguna clase de decoro, luego se acerco a la ducha y corrió la puerta de cristal para despues agarrar una de las manos de Sakura y adentrarla con él, una vez dentro cerro y observo a la pelirrosa.

Abrió el grifo y Sakura respigo cuando el agua impacto contra su piel, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura, para empezar a besarla mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba el pecho derecha.

En la empresa debía estar ya, pues su trabajo iniciaba a las siete, mas en ese momento, mientras tomaba a Sakura, se olvido de todo aquello y se concentro únicamente en ella y el placer que ambos compartían.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Donde demonios estabas teme?- **le pregunto Naruto tras él, Sasuke le ignoro y se adentro a su oficina seguido del rubio y una pelinegra, la cual tenia unos papeles en las manos.

**-Algo nuevo Kin**.- mascullo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en su silla.

**-Por el momento no señor**.- murmuro la ojicafe suavemente, sonrojada.

**-Kin… nos permites… necesito hablar con tu jefe.- **le dijo Naruto amablemente, la chica se sonrojo aun mas y asintió consecutivamente.

**-Por supu-esto señor… con permiso.- **susurro con la cabeza gacha antes de salir, Naruto frunció el ceño cuando escucho con la puerta era cerrada.

**-Donde…**

**-Ya para dobe… te pareces a Mikoto**.- le interrumpió Sasuke con cierto cansancio mientras cogia unos documentos que se encontraban en el escritorio.

**-¿Paso algo acaso?… pasan de las nuve y tu nunca te retrasas teme.- **dijo el rubio seriamente, Sasuke era extremadamente puntual, no recordaba alguna vez en que había llegado tarde a ningún lugar.

**-Me dormí**.- mascullo el moreno con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto lo observo escéptico, se hubiera echo a reír si no fuera porque estaba realmente extrañado.

**-Tu… te dormiste**.- le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke levanto la mirada de los papeles que tenia en manos, hacia él y lo observo fijamente con frialdad.

-**¿Problema?-** dijo secamente, Naruto lo observo a los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

**-Itachi te anduvo buscando… quiere hablar contigo**.- le aviso, Sasuke bufo con fastidio al escuchar aquel nombre.

**-¿Sabes que quiere?**- le pregunto al rubio.

**-Solo tienes que saber que es importante**.- le respondió Naruto con rectitud, Sasuke lo miro.

**-¿Y por que no me dejo un recado con Kin?**.- dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

**-Porque yo vendría a buscarte… ve a verlo**.- murmuro dirigiéndose a la salida-. **Te aseguro que es importante**.- dijo antes de salir, Sasuke entorno los ojos y se levanto de la silla saliendo también de la oficina.

.

.

.

Toco dos veces y sin esperar alguna clase de contestación se adentro a la oficina, Itachi se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando unos documentos, mientras su secretaria que estaba tras, la chica se sonrojo al verlo entrar, el pelilargo lo observo y luego suspiro.

**-Toma Ayame… despues concluimos con esto… ahora por favor déjame a solas con mi hermano**.- le dijo a la chica entregándole los papeles.

**-Si señor.- **dijo ella antes de acercarse a la puerta y salir con la cabeza gacha.

**-¿Que quieres?- **le pregunto Sasuke al mayor, Itachi agarro unos documentos que estaban en una esquina del escritorio y se los entrego, Sasuke los cogio y empezó a leerlos, mientras avanzaba su ceño se fue frunciendo y al terminar levanto la mirada hacia Itachi.

**-Esto no puede ser.- **le dijo con molestia.

**-Yo te lo dije**.- le contesto el pelilargo encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Pero, si yo reviso todo.- **mascullo Sasuke.

**-Lo se**.- dijo Itachi.

-**Entonces como es que…**

**-Le pedí personalmente el inventario a Shukito… al parecer alguien quería hacernos creer que todo estaba en orden… los papeles que tu revisaste no mostraban nada fuera de lo normal, pero como puedes darte cuenta… nos han estado robando**.- le explico, el moreno frunció aun mas el entrecejo al escucharle.

**-¿Sabes quien es?- **le pregunto furioso.

-**Orochimaru**.- musito Itachi, Sasuke pego un golpe al escritorio.

**-Lo sabia… esa maldito víbora… no se como es que papá pudo confiar en él, te dije que no era de fiar**.- bramo.

**-Lo se, lo se.- **murmuro el mayor.

**-¿Y que piensas hacer?, me imagino que ya hablaste con Naruto de esto… ya le avisaron a las autoridades**.- le dijo, Itachi negó con la cabeza.

**-Aun no**.- respondió.

**-¿Como?… acaso pretendes que ese maldito parasito se siga aprovechando de nosotros**.- le pregunto con rabia.

**-Vamos Sasuke, tu me conoces**.- contesto Itachi con seriedad, el moreno se tranquilizo al escucharlo-. **Solo debemos esperar… déjalo en mis manos, él mismo caerá**.- dijo mientras sonreía, Sasuke lo observo y bajo la mirada mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

**-Creo entonces que… te debo una disculpa**.- murmuro en voz baja luego de un momento, Itachi alzo una ceja.

**-Creí que te dolía el pecho al decir palabras tan amables**.- se mofo, Sasuke le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-**Idiota**.- mascullo entre dientes.

.

Una expresión seria se formo en el rostro del mayor.

**-No hay nada que disculpar… desde que tomamos el mando de la empresa ambos hemos estado muy presionados, en todo caso, yo también debería disculparme por mi manera de actuar… he sido un idiota**.- dijo, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

**-En eso tienes razón**.- opino, Itachi lo observo y luego rió por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza, su pequeño otouto jamás cambiaria y eso le agradaba.

**-¿Que te parece si despues del trabajo vamos al bar que tanto nos gusta?, a tomarnos algunos tragos… como antes.- **le ofreció, Sasuke iba a aceptar sin siquiera pensarlo pero luego recordó que debía ir por Sakura, negó con la cabeza levemente.

**-Tengo planes**.- le dijo.

**-¿Una nueva conquista?- **le pregunto Itachi sonriendo, Sasuke lo observo y luego se encogió de hombros.

**-Algo así.- **mascullo quedadamente.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿Que pasa?- **le pregunto Sakura a Temari en un susurro.

Desde que había entrado al burdel noto como todas las chicas andaban de arriba a abajo arreglando el lugar y aunque aquello le había parecido raro, no era precisamente eso lo que la tenia extrañada, si no mas bien, el hecho de que Tayuya también estuviera apresuraba, caminando de un lado a otro mientras le daba indicaciones a todo el mundo.

Eran las cinco de la noche y había llegado mas temprano pues Tayuya le había dicho en la mañana, cuando fue por su dinero, que quería que estuviera a esa hora ahí, algo que simplemente no cuestiono.

**-Hoy viene su hermana.- **le susurro Temari haciendo una mueca con los labios, Sakura la miro extrañada.

-**Hermana**.- murmuro-. **¿Tayuya tiene una hermana?- **le pregunto sorprendida.

**-Así es… ambas levantaron este lugar.- **musito la rubia.

**-¿Y como se llama?- **le pregunto con curiosidad, Temari volteo hacia ella y cuando estaba por contestar, se vio interrumpida.

**-Acérquense chicas**.- dijo Tayuya , haciendo una seña con las manos, Sakura y Temari que estaban en una esquina, se aproximaron rápidamente, al igual que las demás.

**-Como seguramente ya sabrán, hoy vuelve mi hermana… por lo que quiero que todas estén preparadas y la traten bien.- **murmuro.

-**Vuelve**.- musito Sakura, Temari que estaba cerca la escucho.

**-Ella trabajaba aquí, pero a diferencia de nosotras, se acostaba nada mas con quien quería y no lo hacia por dinero… simplemente estaba con quien le gustaba… un día apareció Hidan y ella se **_**enamoro.- **_dijo despectivamente con un mirada fría mientras se cruzaba de brazos_**-. **_**Él vivía en Europa y le ofreció irse a su lado… así que… ella acepto, pero tal parece que las cosas no terminaron bien**.- mascullo sonriendo de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sakura que escuchaba atenta la historia bajo la mirada, ella llevaba ya casi un año trabajando en aquel lugar y nunca había oído de la hermana de Tayuya por lo que se imagino que aquello ocurrió ya hacia mucho.

**-Muy bien chicas… ahora ayúdenme a terminar de arreglar… seguramente ella no tarda en llegar.- **termino Tayuya mirando su reloj de pulsera. Todas inmediatamente buscaron algo que hacer.

**-Sakura… ven a ayudarme**.- dijo una chica que estaba arreglando las mesas.

-**Voy**.- mascullo ella.

.

.

Luego de mas de media hora de arduo trabajo el lugar se miraba impecable.

Sakura se encamino hacia los baños y al entrar se acerco a uno de los lavabos, se lavo el rostro y luego cogio un poco de agua humedeciéndose el cuello.

Cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y lanzo un ronroneo encantada mientras sonreia, suspiro con calma hasta que las imágenes de esa mañana le agolparon en la cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, mordió su labio inferior y observo su reflejo en el espejo.

**-Deja de pensar en eso**.- se dijo avergonzada, no podía quitarse de la mente a Sasuke y por consecuente, tampoco los encuentros que habían tenido.

Sasuke hacia despertar en ella cosas que nunca había sentido y que la apenada en demasía, además del deseo que provocaba en su cuerpo y que difícilmente podía controlar, ya que cuando estaba con él solamente quería entregarle todo de ella, también le hacia anhelar verlo y tenerlo cerca y cuando eso ocurría, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa y feliz a la vez, su corazón latía desembocadamente y la sola presencia de él causaba estragos en su cuerpo.

.

Suspiro suavemente y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

-**Sasuke**.- musito en voz baja mirandose al espejo, estuvo así durante un momento antes de salir del baño. Al hacerlo escucho un alboroto afuera y se encamino por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, allí pudo ver como todas las chicas cuchichiaban entre ellas.

Se acerco a Temari que estaba en una esquina.

**-¿Que pasa?- **le pregunto.

**-Ya vino… Tayuya salio a recibirla**.- dijo con seriedad encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, Sakura volteo la mirada y ahí observo a Tayuya entrar y tras ella distinguió una mujer, conforme esta caminaba adentrándose al lugar, Sakura pudo detallarla mejor.

Era una mujer muy atractiva, de cabello rojo intenso y piel bronceada, usaba unos finos anteojos y sus orbes eran oscuros por lo que pudo notar, tenia rostro de corazón y una boca muy carnosa, su cuerpo era curvilíneo y su vestuario provocativo.

**-Ella es Karin**.- murmuro Temari con desden, Sakura la miro y luego devolvió su mirada a la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

.

**U**na vez termino de revisar los documentos que le faltaban, suspiro mientras se arrecostaba en la silla, durante todo el día había tenido que revisar el inventario de la empresa, el verdadero, encontrando grandes cantidades de dinero desviadas hacia una cuenta en Hong Kong.

Negó con la cabeza, el total del dinero era alrededor de tres millones y medio de dólares, aun no podía creer como Itachi y él habían pasado por alto tal fiasco.

-**Esto es una mierda**.- dijo molesto negando con la cabeza, llevo una mano a su cuello, estaba tenso, terriblemente tenso.

Observo su reloj de muñeca, ya pasaban de las ocho y se levanto de su asiento, acercandose a la puerta, en cuanto salio de la oficina se encamino directamente hacia el ascensor, subió a este cuando llego y apretó el botón que le llevaría al ultimo piso.

Las puertas del elevador empezaron a cerrarse pero una mano lo impidió.

**-Creí que no lo alcanzaría**.- dijo Naruto adentrándose, Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miro seriamente.

**-Hey teme… por que no salimos a algún bar**.- le propuso el rubio emocionado, Sasuke suspiro, era la segunda vez que le proponían aquello y aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado sin chistar, en ese momento debía ir por Sakura como se lo había prometido, realmente necesitaba verla, estaba demasiado tenso y ella era la única que sentía podría calmar su ansiedad.

**-Hoy no**.- mascullo secamente.

**-Estas raro**.- dijo Naruto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

**-No se de que hablas.- **dijo el moreno con desinterés, el rubio lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se vio interrumpido, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Sasuke salio rápidamente seguido del Uzumaki-. **Además**.- musito cuando Naruto se puso a su lado-. **Estas bien con Hinata ¿no?- **le pregunto.

**-Mejor que nunca**.- dijo el ojiazul rápidamente.

**-Entonces no lo arruines con alguna estupidez**.- mascullo encaminándose a la salida.

**-No pensaba hacer nada indebido… solo te invitaba a unas copas… te pasas teme**.- exclamo el rubio ofendido, Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-**Hmp**.- negó con la cabeza-. **Lo que digas**.- murmuro antes de encaminarse hacia su auto.

**-Te veo mañana**.- se despidió Naruto dirigiéndose a su carro también, Sasuke le hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida, antes de adentrarse a su vehiculo.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro al camerino y se sentó en una silla que estaba frente a uno de los tocadores, agarro una toallita y empezó a secar su rostro y cuello levemente sudados, desde que el lugar había abierto hacia mas de dos horas, se la había pasado sirviendo mesas, de un lado a otro, pues es la tarea que le había encomendado Tayuya ese día.

Suspiro suavemente, por suerte una de las chicas que bailaban en el tubo, Asuka, había querido intercambiar con ella, lo cual no dudo ni un segundo, estaba agotada y los tacones la estaban matando.

La puerta se abrió y observo tras el espejo como al camerino entraba Karin, la pelirroja recorrió el lugar con una mirada despectiva.

**-Creo que me equivoque**.- musito para si misma hasta que fijo su mirada en Sakura que le observaba fijamente.

-**Hola**.- le saludo la pelirrosa, Karin la observo y se adentro al lugar cerrando la puerta.

**-Hola… ¿y tu eres?- **le pregunto acercandose a uno de los tocadores.

**-Sakura… mucho gusto**.- contesto ella sonriendo, la ojinegra la miro fijamente, no llevaba los anteojos.

-**Karin**.- se presento antes de devolver la mirada al espejo frente a ella y empezar a arreglar su cabello.

**-¿Se ha equivocado?… ¿a donde iba?- **le pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, Karin la miro de reojo.

**-Al baño… Tayuya a hecho algunos cambios durante mi ausencia, tendré que acostumbrarme**.- comento la pelirroja tranquilamente.

**-Bueno… el baño queda siguiendo este pasillo a la derecha, segunda puerta**.- le indico levantándose, la ojirroja la recorrió con la mirada y luego la observo a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

-**Gracias**.- mascullo antes de encaminarse a la salida de la estancia, en cuanto salio, su rostro se torno sombrío y en sus labios se formo una mueca de desagrado.

.

Sakura sonrió suavemente, Karin parecía ser una buena persona al igual que Tayuya.

Se acerco al espejo de cuerpo y se miro, intento estirar inútilmente su falda, aquella pequeña tela apenas y le tapaba la braga, no dejando absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez la que se adentro a la estancia fue Temari, Sakura que la miraba tras el espejo, volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa, la rubia murmuraba por lo bajo torciendo de vez en cuando la boca.

-**Maldita**.- musito entre dientes, Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño al escucharla.

**-¿Pasa algo?… ¿de quien hablas?- **le pregunto, Temari la miro para luego respirar profundamente.

**-De Karin**.- mascullo con desden, la pelirrosa la miro extrañada.

**-La señorita Karin.- **murmuro, la risa de Temari la desconcertó.

**-Señorita… esa no se merece ese título… le queda muy grande**.- dijo con desprecio.

-**Pero… parece una buena persona… acabo de hablar con ella y… **

**-Escúchame Sakura… no te fíes de ella, Karin es una arpía de doble cara… no te dejes engañar por su actitud y su sonrisa**.- dijo despectivamente-. **Ella sabe como jugar**.- musito quedadamente, Sakura la observo y luego bajo la mirada pensando en sus palabras, si Temari le decía aquello debía ser cierto por lo que era mejor mantenerse alejada de Karin.

-**Sakura**.- dijo una chica de cabellos morados y ojos miel entrando al camerino, la pelirrosa desvio inmediatamente la mirada hacia ella.

-**Asuka**.- susurro.

**-Vamos, es tu turno.- **dijo la pelimorada acercandose a un tocador, se sentó en la silla frente a este y se sobo el abdomen.

**-Hai… descansa un momento y luego ve a atender**.- le dijo Sakura antes de salir de la habitación.

**-Si… si**.- murmuro la chica con indiferencia, moviendo la mano en el aire.

Temari que aun seguía ahí, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, mientras sus ojos se notaban ausentes y vacíos.

.

.

.

.

.

**-¿En donde estabas?- **le pregunto Tayuya a su hermana mientras esta se sentaba a su lado.

**-Buscando el baño**.- le contesto ella con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Me hubieras dicho… te habría acompañado**.- murmuro la mayor desviando la mirada.

**-Para que… al menos no me perdí ¿no?- **le respondió.

**-Y… ¿te ha gustado alguien?**- le pregunto observando su alrededor, Karin inspecciono el lugar también.

**-Pues… por el momento nadie llama mi atención**.- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros, Tayuya opto por cambiar de tema.

**-No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar… cuentamente… ¿como la pasaste en Europa?- **le dijo, el rostro de Karin tomo una expresión sombría.

**-No me hagas recordar nada que tenga que ver con ese sujeto**.- mascullo entre dientes, con rabia.

**-Te dije que esa obsesión tuya por Hidan no te iba a llevar a nada bueno**.- dijo Tayuya negando con la cabeza.

**-No era una obsesión… yo de verdad lo amaba**.- murmuro Karin.

**-Tu no sabes lo que es enamorarse… solo porque te encaprichas de un hombre crees quererlo pero no es así, además… lo que hiciste fue…**

**-No pretendo hablar contigo de esto… te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida.- **la corto la menor volteando el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Como gustes… mejor cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?- **le propuso intentando evitar un problema-. **Busca algún galán con el que pasar un rato**.- dijo.

**-Necesito algo de sexo.- **dijo Karin recorriendo nuevamente con la mirada el lugar, Tayuya la había puesto de mal humor y necesitaba liberar la tension.

**-Si… veo que te urge.- **se burlo Tayuya antes de echarse a reír.

**-Cállate perra.- **gruñó por lo bajo.

**-La verdad duele zorra**.- se mofo Tayuya, Karin la ignoro y continuo observando su alrededor hasta que detuvo su mirada en un hombre que entraba al lugar.

Le recorrió de arriba a abajo sintiendo como la garganta se le secaba, jamás había visto a alguien mas guapo e imponente. Aquel hombre desprendía elegancia y poder, era enigmático, con un aire de misterio y con una mirada que solo lograba hacerla sentir caliente.

.

Trago saliva con dificultad, no recordaba que alguna vez un hombre causara tanto en ella y eso solo le hizo desear tenerlo ya.

**-Él.- **musito, Tayuya la miro sin comprender.

**-¿Que?- **le pregunto.

**-¿Como se llama?… ¿viene aquí frecuentemente?- **la interrogo sin despegar su mirada de aquel sujeto.

**-¿Quien?… ¿de que demonios hablas?- **dijo la mayor extrañada.

**-Míralo Tayuya… el hombre que esta en la entrada**.- le dijo observando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, Tayuya desvio la mirada hacia el lugar que ella indicaba y ahí vio al pelinegro.

**-Él… ni lo sueñes.- **le dijo negando con la cabeza.

**-¿Como?- **le pregunto.

**-Ese hombre viene aquí solo por una de las chicas… al resto las ha rechazado**.- murmuro mientras cogia su vaso, que estaba en la mesa

**-Pero yo no soy como las demás**.- dijo Karin mientras sonreía.

**-Te lo digo en serio… mejor ahórrate la pena ¿si?- **le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

**-¿Por quien viene?- **le pregunto.

**-No creo que la conozcas… se llama Sakura**.- exclamo.

-**Sakura**.- repitió ella, al instante recordó de quien se trataba-. **Esa chiquilla… por favor, ni siquiera me llega a los talones.**- dijo Karin desdeñosa.

**-Ni te la creas.- **murmuro Tayuya tomando de su vaso.

**-Te apuesto que ese hombre será mío esta noche.- **dijo antes de levantarse de la silla y encaminarse hacia el pelinegro contoneando las caderas, Tayuya negó con la cabeza.

-**Tonta**.- musito entornando los ojos antes de levantarse también y encaminarse hacia Sakura, estaba segura de que aquel sujeto solo llegaba a ese lugar por ella y eso le alegraba.

.

.

.

Sasuke se abrió paso entre la gente mientras ignoraba a las mujeres que se acercaban a él ofreciéndosele, finalmente llego a la barra y le pidió a un chico que le sirviera algo de licor.

Una vez tuvo el trago en mano lo bebió de un sorbo, dejo el vaso ya vacío sobre la barra y luego volteo buscando a Sakura.

Se vio distraído cuando de pronto una mano le acaricio el cabello, no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo pensando que se trataba de la dueña del lugar mas cuando esta mujer se puso frente a él su expresión se volvió fría.

**-Hola cariño**.- dijo Karin inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran en el torso de Sasuke, el moreno la observo fijamente, aquella era una mujer bastante guapa, desprendía erotismo y sensualidad, una cortesana genuina.

**-¿Que tal si tu y yo nos vamos a una de las habitaciones a pasar un buen rato?- **le propuso la pelirroja lamiéndose el labio inferior, aquella invitación no causo ni siquiera un cosquilleo en Sasuke.

**-No gracias.- **la rechazo con frialdad, el rostro de Karin se volvió un poema, realmente aquel hombre la estaba rechazando… nunca nadie lo había echo.

**-Podrías quitarte**.- dijo Sasuke cortante, la pelirroja frunció fuertemente el ceño al escucharle.

**-Tu te lo pierdes.- **le dijo furiosa antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse a zancadas.

-**Hmp**.- expreso Sasuke mientras alzaba una ceja, negó con la cabeza, aquella mujer parecía no poder controlar el rechazo.

.

.

.

**-¿Y como te fue?- **le pregunto Tayuya cuando Karin paso a su lado, hecha una furia.

-**Cállate**.- grito la menor sin detenerse, Tayuya negó con la cabeza y se encamino hacia la barra donde estaba Sasuke, esta vez simplemente se sentó a su lado y le empujo levemente con el cuerpo.

**-Adivino… Sakumi ¿cierto?- **dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke la miro de reojo y luego dirigio su mirada hacia enfrente.

**-Bueno… ya sabes el costo… ve a la habitación 23… en un momento te la mando**.- dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente, Sasuke volteo hacia ella.

-**Hmp**.- expreso antes de buscar en su saco su billetera.

.

.

.

.

.

**R**espiro profundamente y se adentro a la habitación, mientras lo hacia su corazón parecía latir cada vez mas rápido.

Levanto la mirada hacia la persona que estaba apoyaba en una esquina de brazos cruzados y en ese momento sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse rápidamente a Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura.

-**Veniste**.- susurro contra su pecho apegándose a él, había tenido tanto miedo de que él no llegara por ella y que fuera otro sujeto el que la haya solicitado.

Se separo del moreno y lo observo con ojos cristalinos para luego ponerse de puntillas y besarle los labios, el impulso le había ganado y es que se encontraba tremendamente feliz, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, se aparto de él con la cara roja y retrocedió un paso mientras ponía una mano en su boca.

**-Lo siento… yo.- **balbuceo nerviosa, Sasuke que la observaba fijamente, sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándole con pasión, Sakura ahogo un gemido mientras se arqueaba hacia él, paso los brazos por su cuello y empezó a acariciar delicadamente su cabello.

El moreno se separo de ella agitado cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

**-No hagas eso**.- le dijo con voz ronca mirándola con deseo, Sakura se estremeció por su mirada pero aun así le observo sin comprender.

**-¿El que?- **le pregunto en un susurro, Sasuke la miro fijamente a los ojos, los orbes de ella mostraban deseo pero aun así seguían siendo inocentes.

-**Vamos**.- le dijo agarrandola de una mano, necesitaba llegar rápidamente de su apartamento, sino la tomaría ahí mismo sin reprimirse.

.

Aquella necesidad empezaba a desquiciarlo y era algo de lo que ya no tenia control, Sakura era su droga y no estaba dispuesto a discernir de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
